Water is strength
by smoking caramels
Summary: AU Thought up before 6th/7th books. Water is good. she said. It can wash away the earth, put fire out, and gives life. My mother's words rang through my head. Strength she said. But the tears streaming down my face screamed weak. HarryOC later pairings!
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I merely claim Chanda and other characters I make as well as plot ideas, etc.  
**Summary:** Chanda Duquore. Her name means fierce. Quite honestly, a paralyzed snail is fiercer than she. When her parents die, she moves in with her Grandmother. She's hoping for a fresh start and a happy life. But her new life encounters Harry Potter who finds this muggle will become the world to him. But with Voldemort breathing down Harry's back, that can't happen... right?

**Words to know:**  
_Introducción_ - Introduction

* * *

When I was little, I would cry over the littlest of details. Spilt milk, scrapes, name calling, anger, anything sent tears streaming down my face. Mom always said that my element was water. "Water is good." she would say. "It can wash away the earth, put fire out, and gives life." But still, my father was ashamed. It took my parents many times and many sorrows until I was born. A miracle baby I was called. Mom was declared infertile and no son could be born. He tried to make me tough. I cried. He gave up.

I was the sensitive kid at school. I saved the bugs and spiders and helped other children who were hurting. I would stand up to the bullies, only to be hit, and of course on came the waterworks, a free show to the raining parade. I was a mess. I gained the nickname 'Blue'. My eyes are purely aquamarine, big, with blonde eyelashes. They always seemed to be swimming in water. I was picked on, what child wasn't? I slowly morphed into a wallflower. I was silent a lot of time. It never bothered me though, I found I was a better friend than anyone I had met so far.

I'm 16 years old now, my birthday is September 1st. I'll be going into 11th grade, my junior year of high school. I get relatively good grades. Books are the loves of my life and knowledge is my greatest weapon.

My looks are normal I suppose. I have simple blue eyes and blonde hair. It's pretty long, down to the bottom of my back, with two shorter strands that go to my chin and frame my face. I have a pixie-like face: the whole pixie nose, big eyes, plump lips, rosy cheeks, and pale hues kind of deal. I stand at five feet and two and a half inches tall.

The only athletic activity I do is running. I'm on the cross-country team and quite well at it. Running just helps to clear my mind and gives me comfort. It's really the only thing I'm good at besides academics. The one thing my father was ever really proud of was my physical achievements.

It hurt a lot to not have the true love of my father. Make no mistake though, he loved me, he was just disappointed in me which hurt far more than no love at all. I sobbed a lot for my Dad. For the times we could have spent together. It hurts to know that I will never be able to win his respect and love now. You see, we lived in Spain for most of my life. My father was a naval officer for the English Navy and my mother was his young bride from Wales. Even growing up in Madrid, I never was able to tan well. My Dad and Mom were at a banquet for the Queen. She was visiting the various naval commands and some radicals who don't like the English presence here in Spain attacked. My parents were killed.

The funeral was a blur. Trumpets and guns, speeches and tears, "They were brave souls who died for their country and their Queen." and it bothered me. These people didn't know my parents. But then again, did I? I remember standing there, watching the whole scene, as though I was watching a black and white silent film. There were many tears that day. And for the first time in my life, they weren't mine. It was strange to not cry. I suppose the blow was too big, the pain so terrible, that I locked it away, never to be thought of again. Many pats on the back, tearful hugs, and lots of black, later it was decided that I would go live with my Grandmother.

I'm now on a plane to her house in Little Whinging, England. It will sure be strange to live there. Strange not having the sun on my back at all times. Strange not to hear Spanish being spoken at the market or the lullabies my Mother sang to me. Many strange things will happen, but I'm embracing them with open arms. A fresh start is just what I need to break out of my shell. I can only hope my new life in England will be a happy one.


	2. Amor Encendido

**Amor Encendido**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I merely claim Chanda and other characters I make as well as plot ideas, etc.  
**Summary:** Chanda Duquore. Her name means fierce. The only thing fierce about her are all the tears she has cried. When her parents die, she moves in with her Grandmother. She's hoping for a fresh start and a happy life. But her new life encounters Harry Potter who finds this muggle will become the world to him. But with Voldemort breathing down Harry's back, that can't happen... right?

**Words to know:**  
_Amor Encendido_ - Fiery Love  
_¡Ah mi Dios! _- Oh my god! (Is also used as a term of surprise.)  
_Abuela_ - Grandma  
_¡Caramelo Jesús! _- Sweet Jesus!  
_¡¿Trata usted de matarme?!_ - Are you trying to kill me?!  
_Si_ - yes  
_Chico _- boy  
_Mi Paella _– My paella (Spanish food)  
_¡¿Usted es suicida?!_ - Are you suicidal?!

* * *

The plane ride was intensely boring to say the least. I listened in on people's conversations while staring out the plane window. It was dark and overcast below and bright and sunny above the clouds. It made me think: how people appear to be sunny and happy on the exterior but below the surface, there's darkness and tears. I chuckle. Then there's me. I'm like a sunshine filled day where it freakishly pours. I smile at the analogy.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please put on your safety restraints. We will be landing momentarily at the London airport."

I buckle up. Why they can't just say seat belts instead of 'safety restraints' is beyond me. They make it sound like we're in a psychiatric ward and need to be strapped to the wall or something.

The plane begins to descend and I try to make out what's below to no avail. It's too dark out. We touch down, causing me to bounce around, and slow to a stop.

"Thank you for flying with us, we wish you all a pleasant trip to London, England!"

I unsnap my seat belt and grab my backpack from up above my seat and shuffle off the plane into the terminal. Following the appropriate signs, I grab my two large suitcases with wheels and follow more signs to exit this labyrinth. Finding the exit is no easy task but I succeed and to my dismay, I walk into pouring rain.

"¡Ah mi Dios! This can't be happening!" I wail.

I feel many curious stares as I just stand there in the pouring rain. But I just can't bring myself to move. Even though I love the sun, it never rained that often in Spain and was cause for curses. But, it felt so different being in England, another landmass, another language, another world, and all I could do was stand in the pouring rain silently.

_"Dance in the rain!"_

My mother's words came back to me. And so I did. I danced in the rain, in front of the London International Airport. What the heck, I'm starting over. You only live once.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. I stop waltzing with myself and turn around to face the stranger.

"¡Ah mi Dios¡Abuela!"

What is she wearing?! She stands there in the pouring rain with tan shorts on down to her knees, with black combat boots laced **up** to her knees, and a dark blue Boy Scout shirt. No umbrella, no jacket.

"'Ah mi Dios' is right young lady. Dancing like a fool in the rain while leaving your luggage unattended! At least wait until we get home so you don't scare the tourists away."

I gulp. I have never met the woman, but Dad always said she was very stern and proper. But maybe the last time Dad had seen her, he had been blind. Her hair was bright red, an obvious dye job, spiky, with black at the tips. Proper indeed Dad. Proper indeed.

We load the luggage into the back of her car, which was pulled up onto the curb, not next to it, on it, and climb in the front. The car isn't what I expected from my old proper _Grandmother_. It's a jeep, with mud stains to boot. The roof is clear and plastic. I think its tarp. That makes me feel _so _much better. She pulls out of the parking lot pretty quickly. Did I mention there are no doors?

"¡¡ABUELA!!"

We screech to a halt at a red light. I'm sitting there clutching my heart and the dashboard.

"¡Ah mi Dios!... ¡Ah mi Dios!... ¡Caramelo Jesús!... ¡¿Trata usted de matarme¡¿Usted es suicida?!" I shriek.

"Chanda Duquore!"

Here comes the speech of how I shouldn't talk to her like that. I roll my eyes.

"_Live a little._"

I blink and am thrown back into my seat as she guns the gas pedal grinning like a maniac. Oh yeah, my Abuela is very proper. I snort at the thought. We drive at insane speeds (70 mph in an open jeep with no doors seems pretty insane to me), reaching her house in 42 minutes. Her house is about 70 miles from the airport. It should take 1 hour. It didn't. You see my distress.

"Welcome to Privet Drive Chanda. I hope you like it here."

Oh I'm sure. The houses are all the same! What's up with **that**? I see faces peaking out of windows and doors.

"I'm known as an eccentric here. Apparently, 76 year old women can't own a jeep, run around in what I do, and be as active as I am in this neighborhood." she says gesturing to her clothes.

Apparently not. I shrug and we exit the car, grab my luggage, and enter her humble abode. Again, it's not what I expect. First off, it smells like candles and incense and cats. That's when I notice _them_. Six cats are lined up in front of me, blocking my path.

"Chanda, these are my friends."

Friends? More like guard cats ready to kill me.

"From left to right we have Roger, Daemon, Charlie, Zack, Rob, and Jasmine."

They're all black. Pure black. And they're staring at me. So I stare back.

"Boys and Jasmine? This is my Granddaughter Chanda. She'll be living here now so I expect you to be nice, understand?"

Like cats can understand her. But they blink at her and all but Roger stalk off. He is the smallest, a kitten still.

"Roger isn't a kitten, just a dwarf cat." Abuela answers my thoughts.

"Well, let's not tarry. Follow me."

She walks up the stairs on my immediate right and the first door at the top she opens up.

"This is your new room. I'll let you unpack. Come down when you're hungry."

"Si Abuela." I say softly.

"And stop with that Abuela junk. It's Rosie."

"Si Ab-, Rosie."

She smiles at me and exits. I look down at my feet to find Roger staring up at me.

"What a strange house."

Roger mews and jumps up on my bed as I unpack.

"It looks like this is the start of a beautiful friendship, doesn't it Roger?"

"Mew."

"Thought as much."

* * *

**((Harry's POV))**

"Boy! Hurry up and look decent! We have to meet our new neighbor."

I stumble down the stairs in a tired stupor. Today was the second day of my summer "vacation" and I'm not too happy.

"Grab a raincoat and come on! I won't have you dripping on their floor."

Is it just me, or does he turn purple way too much to be healthy? No, no, just me then? Okay then.

I grab a raincoat and follow Dudley out the door. Apparently, someone's grandaughter moved in. The older lady is Ms. Duquore. She's pretty fun actually. Rather out there and not caring about what others think of her. I hope her granddaughter is like her.

We arrive at her house. The lawn is nowhere near as nice as Uncle Vernon's. I roll my eyes at the thought. Like anyone's lawn can compete with that perfectionist's.

Uncle Vernon knocks on the door, fixing up his suit. Aunt Petunia presses her hair down and musses with her dress. Dudley just stands there, stupid as ever. The little pervert is probably excited a new girl has moved in. Sicko.

"Oh why, hello Vernon, Petunia. What brings you all over?"

Ms. Duquore says, opening the door. She looks like an older Tonks.

"We thought we'd welcome your Granddaughter to the neighborhood." he replies smoothly.

"Well, come on in. You can stay for dinner. Chanda is in the kitchen makin' up some Spanish dish. Come in, come in!"

She ushers us into her house. It reminds me of an old hippie home.

"Meow."

We look down and see five cats. They don't look happy to see us.

"You five behave, they're guests alright? Where's Roger?"

The cats blink at her.

"Shadowing Chanda. Well at least **he's** nice to her."

More stares.

"Don't give me that look. Now,"

She turns to us.

"Let's retire to the living room. Dudley, Harry, you two may join Chanda in the kitchen."

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia give each other glances. They probably think she's some witch since she's so weird and talks to cats. I chuckle and get a kick in the shin as Dudley toddles off to the kitchen. Grumbling, I follow.

Once in the kitchen, a strong smell of herbs and spices assault my senses. A girl my age is bustling about the kitchen. She's wearing grey boy gym shorts; black and pink polka dotted knee-high socks, and a blue tank top. Her feathery white hair is pulled into a super short pony tail with a huge orange scrunchie... thing. She's singing loudly in some language, I think it's Spanish, while she dances about the kitchen; grabbing things.

Dudley grins, punches me, and struts on up behind her.

I stare, fall over, mutter curses, and watch the scene unfold.

"Hey there, are you an angel? Because I think I just died and went to Heaven."

Ugh, what a nauseating pick-up line.

She turns around and surveys him with huge aquamarine eyes. They're so beautiful. I can stare all day. Not that I will... Much.

"They have pretty women in Hell too chico. Now, get out of my kitchen before I beat you out." she snaps.

A slight Spanish accent, she rolls her r's. She's also witty. And Dudley won't ever be able to keep up with a witty girl. I try to hide my laughter at his confused expression.

"Whatever you say sweet thing." he mutters and stalks out.

* * *

**((Chanda's POV))**

What a creep! That has to be the oldest and most stupid pick-up line ever! Oh wait! New boy alert! And he doesn't look icky. Oh contraire. What lovely green eyes he has, all the more better to drool at my dear.

"You okay chico?"

I bend down and give him a hand up. His grip is strong and I stagger backwards pulling him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm used to Dudley being an idiot."

I'm drowning... stupid green eyes. Wait, Dudley?! I snort and he gives me a strange look.

"Who names their child 'Dudley'?"

"Only Uncle _Vernon_ and Aunt _Petunia_." he says laughingly.

I giggle.

"With names like that, I can see why."

He nods his head and chuckles a bit.

"Mrow!!"

"Oh Roger! What's wrong...? MI PAELLA!!"

I scramble to the skillet, which is currently on fire, grab a towel, and start beating out the flames.

Why is my towel... hot, like it's maybe ON FI- water.

Harry is panting beside me with a bowl that **was** filled with water.

"Are you okay?"

NO! I feel the tears coming on. Stupid tear ducts. I swear there is something wrong with me! A couple tears escape my eyes but I hastily wipe them away. I really hope he didn't see that. How could I be so stupid?! Not to mention, my shirt is wet now.

"I'm fine. I just hope the paella is okay."

I quickly shift the food around, hoping it's not burnt. How much would that suck? Only a **whole lot!** I mean, I almost burn the house down, which would freak me out enough, but in front of the cutest guy in history! That is just irony at its worst.

"It looks okay. And besides, you just cut the cooking time in half!"

I glance up at him. He's smiling, trying to make me feel better. It's working, and I'm blushing and finding my paella the most interesting thing since sliced bread. And did I mention he's standing right behind me!! I'm trying not to hyperventilate. I can honestly say I've never been this close to a guy before. Well, one that I liked. One that was so adorably cute, handsome, and has smoldering green eyes of quicksand that has sucked my ve-

"Chanda! Is that grub ready? I'm hungrier than a legless cop watching a doughnut rolling down the hill!"

He laughs and I giggle along. Abuela, I mean, Rosie has the most _interesting_ sense of humor I've ever encountered. Just my luck she's my guardian. I roll my eyes at the thought.

"Yeah, the paella is just about done; I'll have it out in a minute!"

"Oh, I forgot to mention, my name is Harry Potter."

He sticks his hand out while we get the food on the plates.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Harry."

"And it's nice to meet you Chanda."


	3. Tanto Para Amor

**Tanto Para Amor**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I merely claim Chanda and other characters I make as well as plot ideas, etc.  
**Summary:** Chanda Duquore. Her name means fierce. But the only thing fierce about her, are all the tears she has cried. When her parents die, she moves in with her Grandmother. She's hoping for a fresh start and a happy life. But her new life encounters Harry Potter who finds this muggle will become the world to him. But with Voldemort breathing down Harry's back, that can't happen... right?

**Words to know:  
**_Tanto Para Amor_ - So much for love  
_chulo_ - cool  
_gatito tonto_ - silly kitten  
_gato estúpido_ - stupid cat  
_arrogante_ - arrogant  
_Las Fallas _- Halloween in Spain ((basically))  
_¡¿Qué ahora?!_ - What now?!  
_Pequeño gatito pobre._ - Poor little kitten.  
_Roger lamentable._ - Sorry Roger.  
_¡¿Harry Potter qué demonios hace usted fuera de mi ventana del dormitorio?!_ - Harry Potter what the hell are you doing outside my bedroom window?!  
_¿Qué?_ - What?  
_Ciao_ - bye  
_Espere un segundo._ - Wait a second.  
_¡¿Quién dijo esto?!_ - Who said that?!  
_¡Cómo embarazoso!_ - How embarrassing!  
_¡¿POR QUÉ SON USTED EN MI CABEZA?!_ - Why are you in my head?!

* * *

"Bye Petunia, Vernon! I hope you all had a wonderful time! Stop by any time you want. Our kitchen is **always** open. Bye-bye now!" 

Is it just me, or is Rosie trying to sound demonic so the Durselys never come over again? ...Ah so it isn't just me! The Durselys along with Dudley and Harry walk over to their house. Rosie just and I stand at the doorway and wave until they enter their house and slam the door shut.

"So how did you like the nosiest neighbors I have?"

"Dudley kept trying to hit on me. Ew. But Harry seems normal and not at all ew."

"I would think so. Poor dear, apparently, his parents died in a car crash when he was just a baby. So he has to live with them. But he goes off to St. Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys during the school year. I think Vernon and Petunia put him up to it, in all honesty. The boy is so well behaved and very polite. They've never been fond of the child. Probably just want him out of their hair..." Rosie walks out of the foyer and up the stairs to her bedroom.

That's really sad about Harry's home life. It must completely suck to go to a school for criminals when you aren't one yourself. And he lost his parents too. I feel really connected to him now. It makes me realize that even though my parents died, I got to know them, and I get to live with a chulo abuela. What a sucky life. I hope we can get to be friends. I had really hoped he went to public school so I would have a friend this fall but oh well. We can always write.

"Mrow."

"Yes Roger, I know the dishes need to be done... Don't gimme that look you gatito tonto!"

Gato estúpido. I was getting to them, honest!

I meander into the kitchen and begin to wash the dishes. It takes awhile but once done I skip on up to my room, Roger at my heels. This seems to be a recurring theme. The little guy and I seem to have bonded. He jumps on my bed and makes a small nest on the corner by my pillow.

"Please, do make yourself at home."

He gives me a look and nuzzles down for the night. What an arrogante little bugger. I snort and grab some clothes from my trunk. I haven't had much time to unpack. I've only been here one day. I scurry down the hall to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for bed.

After my shower, I'm curled up in bed with Roger and a book. _Black Trillium_ it's called; absolutely wonderful book in my opinion. It's about these three sisters and magic. It's so interesting. It makes me wish I could be a witch sometimes. When I was little, I dressed as a witch each and every year for Las Fallas. I wanted to be a witch when I grew up with a were-cat as my companion. Were-cats are magical and are a bit bigger than the average house cat with a mane: and were the smartest, coolest, trickiest beings ever. My poor parents had to deal with me bringing home every cat I found in hopes of it being a were-cat. I chuckle and set the book down. It's time to sleep!

((tap))

((tap-tap))

¡¿Qué ahora?! I just got to bed!

((tap-tap))

I groan and throw off my covers and Roger. Pequeño gatito pobre.

"Roger lamentable." I whisper and creep over towards my window.

((tap-tap))

I look out my window to see a- CHICO?! I fling open my window and whisper as loudly as I can, "¡¿Harry Potter qué demonios hace usted fuera de mi ventana del dormitorio?!"

"Uh, mind running that by me again Chanda?"

I think I'm twitching with anger. "What. Are. You. Doing?" I hiss. I grab his shirt collar and yank him closer to me. Is he not thinking?! He could kill himself!

He blinks a couple times and stammers, blushing "I just wa-wanted to ta-talk to y-you."

"...Then... WHY DIDN'T USE THE FRONT DOOR?!"

"SHHHH!! Hear me out Chanda, and don't scream!"

"Then get OFF ME!"

In order to make me stop screaming, he had jumped from outside my window, to on top of me... I always heard boys acted weird around girls, but this takes the cake!

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you... or jump on you."

He gets off me and sticks a hand out. I grab it and he hauls me up.

"That's okay..."

EEP! There's only about an inch worth of space between us! ((mentally runs in circles freaking out))

"I just wanted t-to, ask you. Ask you if you wanted to, a, um, if... IjustwantedtoknowifyouwantedmetoshowyouaroundLittleWhingingsometime."

"¿...Qué...?"

He takes a deep breathe. "I just wanted to know, if you wanted me, to show you, around Little Whinging, sometime." he says a lot calmer and slower.

I blink slowly. "You mean like a date?"

His eyes go **real** big and he turns pretty red. "Uh, uh... I g-guess s-so."

...A GUY WANTS TO GO OUT WITH ME!! ((mentally dances around in head)) I must have this silly grin on my face.

"Harry Potter, I would love to."

He grins and gives my hand a squeeze. Wait! He's still holding my hand?! EEK ¡Cómo embarazoso!

"I'll see ya tomorrow then. Whenever Uncle Vernon leaves, I'll pop on over."

"Sounds good."

"Bye Chanda."

And with those parting sentiments, he lets go of my hand, and slips through my window. I watch as he scrambles down my drain pipe and scurries over to his house.

"Ciao Harry. Ciao."

* * *

_"My my, aren't we love struck."_

I whirl around. Nothing. Nobody. Just Roger and me.

"Espere un segundo. Roger...? No! That can't be possible. You're just a cat. You couldn't be a were-cat. You don't have a mane. I must be going insane. Yeah, that's it! I'm going insane! Wait, why am I happy about that? AH ¡¿Quién dijo esto?!"

Roger just blinks at me and jumps on the bed, never breaking eye-contact.

_"You probably shouldn't get involved with him. Harry Potter has a sad future in store for him. If you get involved, you could mess up everything."_

I blink and poke Roger.

_"... Don't poke me again."_

"EEEKK ¡¿POR QUÉ SON USTED EN MI CABEZA?!"

I back up into my dresser. Why did the only normal one in this house besides me have to be telepathic CAT!

_"I'm not a cat. I'm a were-cat thank you very much. Now, do you want to know why I'm talking to you and warning you to stay away from Harry Potter or not?"_

"Yes! I mean, he seems like a very nice boy and I can't believe that he's a criminal! He's too nice and he stutters! No normal criminal would stutter!"

_"He's not a criminal. He's a wizard."_

"..."

_"Fine, don't believe me. But you **are** talking to a were-cat now so you might as well believe it."_

"But wizards aren't real."

_"You are talking to a bloody were-cat; we aren't **supposed** to be real now are we? But here I am. You aren't going insane and that boy is a wizard."_

"Is he a, a dangerous wizard?"

_"For you he will be."_

"For... me? What do you mean?"

_"Muggles, or non-magic folk such as yourself, aren't supposed to know wizards exist."_

"Then why'd you tell me?"

_"I'm **getting** there. Shoosh!"_

"Touchy little thing aren't you."

_"I'll ignore that comment... His parents didn't die in a car crash. A powerful and very evil wizard killed his parents because of a prophecy. It said that a baby born to parents who had thrice defied him who destroy him. He tried to kill Harry when he was only one years old and was nearly destroyed. He lived on in a bare existence. He was able to acquire a body two summers ago and is trying to take over the wizarding world. He hates muggles and wants to kill all muggle-borns, or muggles with magical abilities. His basic plan is to take over the wizarding world and then, the muggle world."_

"And that has what to do with me?"

_"I'm **GETTING** there! Harry Potter has to kill him, Voldemort. He has to be the one to kill him. If you get involved, you could be a weakness and Voldemort would use that against Harry! He would kill you and Harry would be weaker because of it. The wizarding world would fall if that happens. Now do you see? You have to stay away from him. I don't want you to get yourself killed, nor do I want the wizarding world to be under his control!"_

"...Oh. I see... At least he'll go away for the school year, right Roger?"

_"Right."_

I walk dejectedly over to my bed and slink under the covers.

"Tanto para amor..."

I sniff and wipe at my eyes. I hate crying so much!


	4. Rechazo

**Rechazo**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I merely claim Chanda and other characters I make as well as plot ideas, etc.  
**Summary:** Chanda Duquore. Her name means fierce. But the only thing fierce about her, are all the tears she has cried. When her parents die, she moves in with her Grandmother. She's hoping for a fresh start and a happy life. But her new life encounters Harry Potter who finds this muggle will become the world to him. But with Voldemort breathing down Harry's back, that can't happen... right?

**Words to know:  
**_rechazo_ - rejection  
_¡¿AHORA?!_ - NOW?!

* * *

((beep beep beep beep beep)) 

...Why? Why do you torture me so?

((beep beep beep beep beep))

_"Would you turn that infernal machine off?!"_

"I'm going. It's early! I can't think!" I grumble and smack my hand around my nightstand until I find that pesky little alarm clock.

((beep beep be--))

_"...You humans and your blasted machines."_

"You were-cats are so lazy."

"Chanda? You awake?"

Rosie comes into my room and gently shakes me.

"I have to go to my Alcoholics Anonymous meeting."

"...Alcoholics Anonymous?! You drink?!"

"Course I drink honey, I'm retired. We all drink. Then I gotta go do errands. So I'll see ya around 6 tonight. See ya honey!"

I bury my head under my pillow.

"Leave it to me to get an alcoholic hippie guardian. Not to mention a were-cat hanging over my every move. Add that I have to shoot down a guy that potentially could have been boyfriend material and vwah-la! My life in a nutshell. Oh, I forgot something, I cry over every little thing. I must be the luckiest girl in the world."

_"Poor little girl. What a horrible life you lead. I mean, you have a roof over your head, food to eat, clothes to wear, a loving grand-mother, a good education, you live in a good neighborhood, you live in a wonderful country, and you show your emotions unlike a lot of messed up kids nowadays. Oh yes, you have a horrible life. Such a horrible life."_

"Leave me to my pity party you evil were-cat."

_"As much as I'd love to listen to your moans and gripes about your horrible life, you might want to look decent because Harry Potter is on his way over here. Right now."_

"¡¿AHORA?!"

I vault out of bed and scramble to throw clothes on. I throw on a pair of sweat-pants and a cami.

((ding-ding))

I grab a hair-band and bound down the stairs. Skidding in front of the door, I wrench it open.

"...Uh, hi Chanda."

He's standing there in jeans and a t-shirt. His hair is kind of ruffled. Not that mine could be any better.

"...H-Hi Har-ry."

I must be out of shape or something. I shouldn't be this out of breathe.

"Uh, did I come too early or...?"

"No, no, it's fine. I was just laying around my room and I kind of lost track of time..."

We just sort of trail off and stare at each other. His eyes are so green. I've never really paid attention to eye color, but his just pop! I hope I'm not developing a fetish for eye color or something...

"MROW!"

...Roger. I will kill that were-cat after this ordeal is done. He gives me a look. I give him one. I so don't want to do this.

"Uh, Chanda?"

Okay, deep breathe. I have to do this right the first time so he leaves me alone afterwards. Another deep breathe and cue shoot-down, take one. ((snap))

"HarryI'msorrybutIcan'tseeyouanymore'causeyourawizardandI'mnotandIdon'twanttodie."

AH MI DIOS I did not just say he was a wizard! He's not supposed to know that I know that he's a wizard!! ((mentally bashes head against wall))

"Uh, Chanda, can you run that past me again? I couldn't understand what you said..."

"Hehe, of course! Um..."

Deep breathe... **Deep** breathe. Cue shoot-down, take-two. ((snap))

"Harry, I'm sorry. But I can't see you anymore. It's just not... safe is the word I mean. I really like you Harry, but it's just not possible."

With every word I get softer and softer.

"Sorry."

And I shut the door.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

...What just happened? I thought she liked me. I raise my hand to knock on the door but I hear... **two** voices?! What the-

"There. Are you happy Roger?"

Roger...? Her cat?!

_"I'm sorry Chanda. Really I am, but he's dangerous. He should know not to get involved with a muggle."_

I begin to choke on my spit. How do they know I'm a wizard?!

"It sucks though. I really like him. I've never felt as connected to someone I just met. But I suppose I'll have to deal with it."

_"Let's get some food. Do you mind getting me some tuna? Rosie doesn't think it's healthy for me. Hah, I'm a were-cat. I'll eat what I want."_

"...Fine. You're lucky I'm so nice."

...Were-cat? That cat is a were-cat? I think I need to hit the books. Why would a were-cat reveal the magical world to a muggle? And how come I don't ever remember learning about them. I really need to snoop around. This doesn't make sense, and I'm going to find out.


	5. Revelación de Besos

**Revelación de Besos**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I merely claim Chanda and other characters I make as well as plot ideas, etc.  
**Summary:** Chanda Duquore. Her name means fierce. But the only thing fierce about her, are all the tears she has cried. When her parents die, she moves in with her Grandmother. She's hoping for a fresh start and a happy life. But her new life encounters Harry Potter who finds this muggle will become the world to him. But with Voldemort breathing down Harry's back, that can't happen... right?

**Words to know:  
**_Revelación de Besos_ - Revealing Kisses  
_¡Espere un segundo!_ - Wait a second!

* * *

**((Harry's POV))**

I race up to my room and throw open my trunk. There it is. _One thousand and one magical creatures_: a gift from Hagrid that I'd never thought I'd use. I dump myself haphazardly onto my bed and flip to the 'W' section.

"Were-cats... Were-cats... Were-cats... Ah-hah! Here it is. _'The were-cat race is as ancient as the Earth... An intelligent group... magical abilities... They have been known, however, to befriend witches and wizards. Unless they reveal themselves, they can remain undetected... Were-cats come in all shapes, colors, and size... a secretive bunch, they guard their secrets avidly...'_ ... Well that doesn't help me one bit! I want to know why a were-cat is revealing the magical world to a muggle..."

I sigh angrily and put the book away. Maybe I should go straight to the source. Maybe if I confront that were-cat and Chanda, they'll fess up and tell me what's going on... Right. That's exactly what I'm going to do."

* * *

**((Chanda's POV))**

_"I'm sorry. But I can't keep seeing you. Please understand, it's for your own good. I really like you but... I'm sorry."_

_"But I don't understand! I love you!"_

_"I have to go."_

_"No wait!"_

Soap Operas: they have to be the most depressing things made for television **ever**. I mean, why is it that once I do something I regret, and I turn to the TV for an escape, it slaps me in the face. I swear if the dude that got rejected kills himself, I'm running over to Harry's.

But it's so unfair! I'm sure he has friends from his school. Wouldn't they be a weakness too? But I'm sure they want to help him fight Voldemort. Why can't I?

_"Because you don't have magical powers. You wouldn't stand a chance."_

And cue Mr. Johnny Rain-cloud.

"Roger, I can fight. My dad was like, in the British Navy. He taught me how to fight. And I'm sure these guys just rely on magic. Take their little wands away and WHAM! They're taken down by a _muggle_."

_"You can't take a wizard's "little" wand away so easily. You'd be at their mercy in a minute at the most. Being able to fight like a muggle means nothing when you're facing magic."_

"Couldn't I learn how to be magical? Or is it like something you're born with?"

_"You're born with it. Now, just leave it alone. You'll get over it, over him, soon. Hmpfh. Love-sick teenagers. You're making me sick Chanda."_

I open my mouth to retort but the door-bell rings.

Huh. I wonder who that could be...? I get off the couch and make my way towards the front door, with Roger hot on my heals.

_"If it's **that boy** again, I will claw his eyes out."_

"You're super nice."

I reach the door and throw it o... pen...

"Harry."

Roger lets out a yowl but Harry pushes me back and shuts the door. He pulls out a stick and points it at Roger.

"Roger, I want you to tell me why you told Chanda about the wizarding world."

EH?! How does he know that Roger speaks and told me about his world?!

"And while we're at it, what is a were-cat doing with muggles? Why do you want me to stay away from her?"

He looks pretty peeved. Roger looks thoughtful.

_"Can you hear me?"_

"**Yes** I can hear you. Answer my questions!"

_"Testy little thing, aren't you? Well, maybe if you used your head, you'd understand. Voldemort wants to kill you, right? Well, isn't it dangerous to get involved with someone? You shot Ginny clear out of the sky, yet you pursue Chanda? At least Ginny, Hermione, and Ronald can defend themselves. Chanda can't. Not against magic. What do you plan on doing? Taking her with you to find the horcruxes? Of course not. You'll get her killed. Use your head **boy**! I'm doing this for all your sakes. I won't have Chanda's heart being ripped out and shredded nor will I have her be endangered. **You** need to **focus** on getting those horcruxes and killing Voldemort. Then you can pursue your little romantic endeavors. Until then, leave. You aren't welcome here."_

...Well this sucks. Harry seems to be thinking along the same lines. He looks defeated. He lowers his... wand (I think?) and sticks it in his pocket. Is he just going to leave? I know it's selfish but I don't care about Voldemort or the wizards right now. I just care that I like this boy. A lot. And I want to be with him. And I can't.

Ah and here comes that little stinging in my eyes. You know the feeling where you just know a cry is on the way. And not just any normal cry where you might feel better afterwards. Oh no. This is going to leave my face horribly wrought with red splotches, puffy eyes, and runny nose. One drip. Two drip.

"Chanda." Harry murmurs right next to me. I hadn't realized he'd moved. "Are you okay?"

"Hah. That's a good one. This isn't **fair**. Screw the world, I don't want to be noble. But I guess I have to be... **It's just not fair!**" I even stomp my foot for effect. I'm having a tantrum but I just don't care!

He puts his hands on both of my shoulders. A jolt of electricity flares up and around my body. My breathe hitches a bit and he looks as if he's been shocked as well, but doesn't move his hands. I think I finally understand the whole 'butterflies in the stomach' concept 'cause they're fluttering like crazy down there.

"I... I know it's not fair." he murmurs. "I wish I could run away from who I am but I can't Chanda. I'm sorry. Maybe after I kill Voldemort, if I'm still alive, I'll come and find you and we can pick up here."

"Pick up where?"

"Here."

He closes the gap between our faces. Our lips gently touch in a chaste kiss. He slips his hands down from my shoulders to my hips and pulls me closer until we're chest to chest, toe to toe, and lip to lip. I slide my hands behind his neck and pull him closer. I never want this moment to end...

Suddenly, it's as though the door has snapped open with blaring wind. Harry and I disentangle ourselves from the other and look at the door but it's not open. Instead, there's an eerie blue light surrounding us with, of all things, blue wind whipping our hair and clothes. And then, it swoops **onto** us. Blue cloaks us from head to toe and I feel a slight burning on my left cheek, right under my eye, near my temple. And then, it stops. And I can see again. The blue sinks into our skin and fades to nothing. I blink a couple times and look at Harry... ¡Espere un segundo!

His hair is a dark navy blue?! It looks black from afar but as close as I am to him, it's a navy blue. His eyes are still the deepest green ever, but I see flecks of blue in them now. Blue like my eyes. My eyes travel downwards. His skin has a very soft, blue tone. So soft you have to look **really** hard to tell its there.

"Your hair, Chanda, it's blue."

"EH?!"

I run over to the mirror in the front hallway and look at the new me. My eyes now have specks of green, Harry's green eye color. My hair is the same color as my eyes but it's down to my knees! A myriad of blues is my new hair color, echoed in my eyes. Even my eyebrows and lashes are the same blue colors. My skin has the same blue undertone as Harry's. Where that stinging was, is now a cerulean blue tear drop. I gaze down at the rest of me. I let out a sigh of relief. Same old me... Sort of.

I whirl around and watch Harry stare at himself in the mirror. He blinks a couple times and turns to me.

"What just happened? Was that a spell?" I whisper.

"Not any spell that I've ever heard of."

_"I think I can explain."_

We both turn to Roger, who looks shaken up beyond belief, but equally amazed.

_"Follow me."_

Roger trots off towards the living room. Harry and I glance at each other and he slips his hand in mine and pulls me after Roger. Whatever just happened to us, I hope it means that I get to see a lot more of Harry. We walk over to the couch and sit down. Roger is sitting on the coffee table in front of us. He presses on the _"Off"_ button on the remote. The last scene I get off the soap opera is the two lovers kissing when, before, they had just broken up. Kind of like Harry and I. I think I might have to see how that series ends...

_"Alright, now, let me explain without any interruptions, okay?"_

We both nod our heads.

_"As you both know, I'm a were-cat. Our race is the oldest kind still alive. But there were The Eight before us. They were in human form but each had remarkable magical abilities. Our legends say that they created the world. There were four men and four women, each paired to one another. One pair could control fire, another, water, still another, earth, and the last pair could control air. They're powers were well balanced and kept the others in check. They had children. All were magical, except for the fire couple. They only had muggles. If wizards could remember, they would be able to trace their lineage back to the air, earth, and water couples while muggles come from the fire couple. Now, the fire couple was bitter that their children were not magical. They envied the others. So they waged war until they were destroyed. The woman vowed that they would produce the greatest, and most feared wizard and witch of all time, to carry on their legacy and destroy the air's, earth's, and water's greatest descendants. The Six entrusted us, the were-cats, with the task of protecting and guiding their greatest descendants until they could destroy Fire's greatest descendants. And then, the Six passed on. The Eight were gone. Thousands of years passed. And yet we waited, watching silently from the sidelines."_

_"Now, more about the couples. The women were formally called Mediums. The men were formally called Partners. The women acted as the median between the element and the man. They would say certain words, different for each, and merge as one to utilize the element. The women would merge into the man's heart while the man would use the powers she would be able to give him. Without the Partner, the Medium couldn't use her powers, sealed away inside her. Without the Medium, the Partner wouldn't have the immense power she gave him. They are two in one combined, each needing the other to protect and give life."_

_"Now, when I was born, it was foretold that I was to be guardian to the water couple. Until I could find the Medium, I couldn't be sure of who the Partner could be. I felt a pull to come to this house and wait. So I did. That was a year ago. I'm two years old but being a were-cat, I have life-times of knowledge stored away. I am called Solme _((pronounced sole-may)) _in the ancient language. Roger is too English for me so please, Sol will do just fine. So now, what this all has to do with you two."_

_"I was pretty sure Chanda was the Medium of water but I couldn't completely be sure until she found her Partner. That's another reason why I wanted you, Harry, to leave Chanda alone. I thought that Chanda and her partner would have matching eye color but apparently I'm wrong. Anyways, I didn't want to put Chanda in any danger, at least until we found her Partner. Then at least she would be protected. So yes, Chanda, you are the Medium of water and Harry, you are her Partner."_

Harry and I stare at Rog- I mean Sol with dumb expressions on our face. Ya know? If what had just happened by the front door hadn't of happened, then I wouldn't believe a word that were-cat just said.

"Why is my hair blue, a tear drop on my face, our skin a pale blue, Harry's hair a dark navy blue, and our eyes have specks of the other's eye color?" I demand.

_"Because the Medium is the median for the element to the Partner. You will naturally take on your element's colors in many ways. The Partner is in direct relationship to the element so he takes on the it's colors as well. It can't be helped."_

"That makes sense... I suppose... I wish Dumbledore were alive to tell me what the heck was going on." Harry mumbles.

_"Albus was a very wise man. He knew of The Eight and their descendants. He was a confident of one of our own. We suspected he was a Partner but it was not to be. He shall have vengeance if we were-cats have anything to say."_

"Thank-you."

I'm not too sure who Albus Dumbledore is, but he seems to be a very wise man if he was able to be a were-cat's confident. He must have been murdered. That's so sad. He seems like he was very close to Harry.

Hey, I just realized that when Sol talks, he doesn't _talk_. He's a telepathic. Then how on earth did Harry understand him when he wasn't directing his speech towards him?

"Sol? How come Harry could understand what you were saying before when you weren't talking to him but to me?"

_"Most likely because I'm supposed to be the water couple's guardian, you both could understand me if I wasn't talking directly to you."_

"Oh, okay... I was just wondering."

We all sit there in silence for a bit, mulling over all the facts. Suddenly Harry speaks.

"Do we know who any of the other couples are?"

_"Just one: you know the fire couple pretty well. Bellarix Lestrange and Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort."_


	6. Método de tanteos

**Método de tanteos**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I merely claim Chanda and other characters I make as well as plot ideas, etc.  
**Summary:** Chanda Duquore. Her name means fierce. But the only thing fierce about her, are all the tears she has cried. When her parents die, she moves in with her Grandmother. She's hoping for a fresh start and a happy life. But her new life encounters Harry Potter who finds this muggle will become the world to him. But with Voldemort breathing down Harry's back, that can't happen... right?

**Words to know:**  
_Método de tanteos_ - Trial and Error  
_gatito_ - kitten  
_hola_ - hi  
_chica_ - girl  
_Ah mi_ - Oh my  
_¡POR SUPUESTO¡Realmente abuela, sé todo¡¡Y Harry y yo no haremos ... esto durante mucho tiempo!!_ - OF COURSE! Really Grandma! And Harry and I won't be doing... that for a long time!!  
_No preocupe a Rosie_ - Don't worry Rosie

* * *

..._Lord_ Voldemort? Sure is humble... Please note sarcasm. Harry lets out a dry laugh and leans back into the couch, closing his eyes.

"I should have known. I **should** have known. Dammit... This is just wonderful. **Just** wonderful." He leans back forward and covers his face with his hands, rubbing his temples a bit.

Voldemort... Wasn't he the guy who killed Harry's parent's...? Ro-... Dang, Sol looks over at me and shakes his head _'Yes'._ My heart goes out to Harry. But he should look on the bright side; he only has one bad guy instead of two to get. But I suppose that won't make him feel better. He's just learned that his long time enemy is even more powerful.

I gently lay my hand on his shoulder and squeeze softly. He lifts his head and smiles sadly at me.

"I didn't want to put you in any danger. But I suppose I've made a mess of things now."

"It's not your fault that, apparently, we're the most powerful descendants of Water. Although, how a measly muggle gets the job, is completely beyond me."

"You're not measly. You've got a brave heart. I can tell. We'll make Water proud."

"I certainly hope so..."

_"Of course you two will. _I'll_ be training you. Now, Chanda, go get dressed properly and meet us back down here. Then we can try to find your merger command for your battle form. Go, go. Shoo. I need to talk to Harry anyways."_

"I can tell when I'm being dismissed. But you have some explaining to do, gatito."

I get off the couch and saunter out of the room and up the stairs to my room. Gazing into the mirror, I'm still not used to this new look of mine. I shake my head and open the window. Putting my hand out, I can determine that it's going to be a chilly day. At least by my standards. So I throw on an old black t-shirt, ya know, the cheapo kinds that schools buy for a club, with my old school's mascot, a bear, growling fiercely on it. I slip off my sweat pants and slide on some jeans. Black sneakers and my hair in a messy bun complete my outfit. I shake my head at my reflection. I've never felt weirder than with blue hair. I frown a bit but shrug my shoulders; not much I can do. I turn away from my mirror and walk back down to the living room...

**

* * *

**

**((Harry's POV))**

Chanda slowly gets off the couch and walks out of the room.

_"Kentano, can I trust that you'll do everything in your power to keep her safe?"_

"Who's Kentano?"

_"It means Potter in my language and well, you're last name is Potter. Anyways, can I?"_

"That's kind of weird. But, uh, yeah. Of course. I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe. I don't want her to ever get hurt."

_"There is a very good chance she'll get hurt, as well as yourself. So we're going to practice your new powers until they become second nature to you two so that we can keep injuries down. You also need to keep a level head. Chanda is new to the magical world and a muggle at that. You're going to have to be patient and gentle with her. Because if you make her cry, once you beat Fire, then I'll be inclined to hurt you. Understood?"_

"Crystal."

**

* * *

**

**((Chanda's POV))**

I walk into the living room and sit back down next to Harry.

"So... what's next?"

_"We need to figure out what the trigger words are to form your battle merger. It'll be a phrase that when you two are touching and Chanda says the words, you two will merge and take your battle form."_

"Great, what are the words?"

Sol gives me a strange look.

"I_ don't know, but _you_ will. So, start racking your brain. Until you figure out the words, then you two can fight or use your element."_

My eyes widen.

"Bu-But, I don't know the words! Sol, you're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding."

_"I do not 'kid' little Kilde. I have never lied to you. Just contemplate it and say whatever comes to mind while you're touching Harry. Hopefully one will work."_

"What's a 'Kilde'?"

_"'Wet-eyed one' in my language._"

"Gee, thanks."

_"...Well... start!"_

I slip my hand into Harry's and close my eyes.

"Heart merge."

Nothing.

"Heart... merg...er...?"

Nope. This could take awhile.

**

* * *

**

**((6 o'clock pm))**

"I give up! We'll never figure it out! I just can't think anymore!"

This is **so** frustrating! We've been at this for hours! But my mind is blank. I've tried **everything** I can think of. And Rosie will be coming home soon.

"It's okay Chanda. We'll figure it out eventually. Maybe you just need a trigger to think of the words." Harry says, trying to be helpful.

"Hmm, a trigger... That must be it. But what could the trigger be...?"

"Maybe it was the trigger from before..."

Harry blushes a bit and refuses to meet my eyes... Oh...**Oh**... _That_ trigger. I blush as well but nod my head. Hey, it could work...

I lean forward and he lifts his head. We're centimeters apart when he closes the gap. I close my eyes and lean into him. Warm and dry, that's what I'll remember about this kiss.

"Ah mi, you two certainly don't waist any time... CHICA! What did you do to your hair?!"

Harry and I jolt apart and blush profusely. Dang, I forgot Rosie was supposed to get home now.

"I, uh, I wanted a change...? New life and all..."

Oh PLEASE, I hope she buys it. Please...

"Well, it's very pretty, but let's not do it again without warning an old lady first. Harry dear, would you like to stay for dinner? I grabbed some Chinese, so, easy living tonight."

"Uh, sure, that would be awesome. I'll just pop over to Uncle Vernon's and say where I am. They'll freak out if I'm not there for dinner."

"Oh they do a lot of freaking out. Ya know, just tell them you'll be eating all your meals over here from now on. It doesn't seem like they feed you enough and the food at your school doesn't look too satisfying. Ah, ah, no buts. Run along. Chanda come help me in the kitchen."

"Yes, and, thank-you Ms. Duquore, it means a lot."

We get up from the couch and I head towards the kitchen while Harry leaves for his Uncle's.

"Help me unload the food Chanda."

I go over to the counter and begin to empty out the bags. Rosie sits down on a stool by the counter.

"So Chanda, you know how to practice safe sex right? I don't need to explain that all to you?"

I jump and smash my head off the cabinet corner, searing pain blinding me momentarily... Did she just ask me if I know how to practice sex safely?! My face turns a bright red but I manage to squeak out a reply really fast.

"¡POR SUPUESTO¡Realmente abuela, sé todo¡¡Y Harry y yo no haremos ... esto durante mucho tiempo!!"

For some reason, when I'm flustered, scared, or angry, I seem to speak in Spanish. Ah well, not much I can do about it. It's just a good thing I suppose that Rosie can speak Spanish.

She just chuckles.

"I just want you two to be prepared. I don't want to see you pregnant or hurt."

"Si, si, I **know** Abu-Rosie. We aren't going to go past kissing. I swear."

"Darling, you forget I used to be a teenager. You say that now, but later on you'll get in a heated kiss and one thing will lead to another. I'm not _exactly_ condemning that but just be careful, okay? I'd hate for anything to happen to you."

"No preocupe a Rosie, we will be careful. Harry wouldn't do that anyways."

"Wouldn't do what?"

Harry walks into the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear.

"Why are you so happy?" I ask him, mocking suspicion and trying to distract him from his question.

He grins bigger. "I don't have to eat at the Durselys, what's not to be happy about?"

"They let you?"

"At first Uncle Vernon wasn't too happy but Aunt Petunia told him we'd be saving money and they wouldn't have to see me as much. Well that goes doubly for me. I'd rather not stay there but I have too until I'm old enough."

I smile at him and we grab our plates and food, sitting down to a lovely Chinese take-out dinner, on stools in the kitchen. This place is beginning to feel like home...


	7. Prefigurando

**Prefigurando**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I merely claim Chanda and other characters I make as well as plot ideas, etc.  
**Summary:** Chanda Duquore. Her name means fierce. But the only thing fierce about her, are all the tears she has cried. When her parents die, she moves in with her Grandmother. She's hoping for a fresh start and a happy life. But her new life encounters Harry Potter who finds this muggle will become the world to him. But with Voldemort breathing down Harry's back, that can't happen... right? 

**Words to know:  
**_Prefigurando_ - Foreshadowing  
_delicioso_ - delicious

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow Chanda." Harry says, standing at the doorstep. He leans a bit closer to me. "We'll try to figure out the words tomorrow okay? Bye." 

"Bye."

I shut the door behind him and walk up to my room. Shutting my door, I flop onto my bed and rub my eyes tiredly. It's been an interesting day. It seems something magical happens on a daily occurrence around here. I hope we figure out the words tomorrow... I'm worried about Voldemort coming when we aren't ready for him. I gulp at the thought. That wouldn't be pretty. I sigh and get ready for bed. Once done, I crawl under the covers and snuggle down. The last thing I remember is Sol nuzzling up to my side before sleep overtakes me.

**((the next morning))**

"Chanda, Chanda, honey wake up! It's time to get up!" Rosie sings.

Why must I be tortured this early in the morning? Why?

"I've got a job at the supermarket so I'm off. My shift ends at four so you have the house to yourself. Remember what I told you about Harry. Bye-bye now!" She chirps and flounces out of the room.

Why does a supermarket job seem too... _normal_ for Rosie? Ah well, I suppose I better get up. Knowing her, she's waiting outside my door and if I don't get up soon, she'll throw a bucket of water on me... or something typical Rosie-ish.

So I drag myself out of bed, trip on the covers, and smack my face off the ground. What a way to start the morning.

_"God help you if you get attacked while you're sleeping. You'll be easier to kill than a paralyzed snail."_

God help you when I regain control of my body. You'll be easier to kill than if you put a gun in my hand.

_"And you're about as cheerful as a cat that just swallowed a sock."_

Where do you come up with these things? No, I don't want to know.

"I'm taking a shower." I decide aloud.

I push myself off the floor, disentangle myself from the covers and stumble like a drunkard out my door, down the hall, and into the bathroom. I throw off my pajamas and trip going into the shower. Oh yes, this is going to be a fun day. I finish up quickly and am able to take a step without almost killing myself. I walk back to my room and dry off.

I start to get dressed but stick my hand out the window. Surprisingly, it's already muggy out. Sweet! A nice, warm day with no chance of rain or cold or wind! I quickly throw on a pair of jean shorts and a purple tank-top.

"Are you coming Sol?" I ask the were-cat, who is still curled up on my bed.

_"I'd rather not. I'm not your baby sitter and besides, watching you and Harry bumble around with that incessant blushing is just plain_ nauseating_ so go on and have fun."_ he mutters.

I shrug and scurry out of my room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Spotting a muffin, I shove it my mouth and zoom out and into the hall. I open the hall closet and grab a towel, and a pair of sunglasses. I rip open the door and run gleefully out into the sun!

After about five minutes of lovely heat, a shadow blocks the sun out, forcing me out of my delirious joy. I sit up and take off my sunglasses, glaring at whosoever _dares_ to block out my precious source for tanning.

"Uh, hi Chanda. I came over for breakfast... The Durselys are guarding their food as if I'm going to poison it if I get one whiff of it. Are you tanning, because I think you look nice just how you are." Harry says, murmuring the last little bit to himself.

I blush slightly. Why does he have that effect on me? I mumble to myself, "I don't want to look like a blueberry tart..." I stand up, grab his hand, and walk towards the house. Stupid magicalness that makes my skin look like a pale hue of blue.

"Well come on in! I found some muffins this morning and I must say, they are particularly delicioso!" I chirp happily and lead him to the kitchen.

We find the muffins and our way back outside to my towel.

"So what's the plan for today? Are we going to try and figure out the trigger phrase again. It's just so stressful." I flop down onto my towel. This whole _you need to find that phrase word or you'll probably die_ thing is just such a confidence booster.

"Let's uh, let's just hang out. I think the key to figuring out the trigger phrase is maybe another trigger. Like, something that happens will trigger it and you'll just know. Ya know?" he says, trying to figure it out as he goes along.

I chew over his words for a moment. A trigger for the trigger phrase...? It kind of makes sense. I just hope that the trigger isn't something painful...

"It sounds like that might work, but I'm still gonna rack my brain now and then." I say decidedly.

He just chuckles and sits down next to me. "So what do you want to do today?"

I think for a moment and then an idea pops into my head. "Let's go swimming!" I say happily.

He blinks at me. "There isn't a pool around here." he says.

I pout for a moment and the light bulb goes off. "Well then, let's make one!" I say and run dragging him with me into the house and then the garage.

Aha! Just as I suspected, a big tub looking thing. I begin to pick it up and suddenly, I'm holding nothing. I look at Harry who rolls his eyes and presses the button for the garage door to open.

"Don't want you to hurt yourself." he says and walks out with it.

I plant my hands on my hips. I sulk for a moment but then devise a diabolical scheme. Grinning to myself I shuffle out of the garage and over to the hose, which is already set up and turn it on. Twirling around I aim and fire at my target.

Harry is so surprised that he falls into the tub. Giggling, I let up and prance over to him, hose still in hand. I grin down at him as he fixes his lopsided glasses and mock glares up at me.

"Aw, did the big strong man get a boo-boo?" I ask, fake mocking him.

With incredible speed, he springs up and grabs the hose from my grasp. I gasp and stumble backwards, a nice dose of stinging cold water aids in my downfall. Once on the ground he asks me, "Did the little girly fall down?"

I whine pathetically, "That hurt!"

He puts the hose down and kneels down to my level so I sit up. He blushes a bit and gently presses his lips to mine. I gently kiss back until he pulls away. Our blushes rival the others.

He mumbles, "Hope that made you feel better."

I grin and stand up, giving him a hand.

"It most certainly did! Now let's hang out in the 'pool'." I chirp and begin to fill it up. He smiles and goes back to the Durselys to get his swim trunks while I go and change into mine...

**(( ???'s POV))**

Oh goodness, I hope they enjoy the time they have together because it'll be cut short pretty soon. Oh, I can't wait until July 31st! Then the real fun will begin. But of course, that's practically two months away. And my job is to make sure they don't figure out that trigger word. Ah well, they shan't find it out in time. I'll make sure of it...

* * *

Hi! It's Aly! Sorry this took awhile to get out. AP exams, finals, SATs, projects... goes to emo corner It's so horrible. I hope you liked the update. Things are slow I shall admit, and slow things are hard to write about. But have no fear, it shall be awesome and grand! strikes pose So, please tell me what you thought please! 


	8. Regalos y Adioses

**Regalos y Adioses**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I merely claim Chanda and other characters I make as well as plot ideas, etc.  
**Summary:** Chanda Duquore. Her name means fierce. But the only thing fierce about her, are all the tears she has cried. When her parents die, she moves in with her Grandmother. She's hoping for a fresh start and a happy life. But her new life encounters Harry Potter who finds this muggle will become the world to him. But with Voldemort breathing down Harry's back, that can't happen... right?

**Words to know:  
**_Regalos y Adioses_ - Gifts and Good-byes

_Le amo y le echaré de menos terriblemente._ - I love you and will miss you terribly.

_Amor_ - Love

A couple weeks have passed, much in the same manner. Harry and Chanda have yet to figure out the trigger phrase but their relationship has blossomed. Rosie was thrilled that Chanda was fitting in so nicely and that Harry seemed to be as well. The Durselys were pretty much happy because they didn't have to feed Harry and he was never, ever around anymore. Plus, tomorrow is Harry's 17th birthday and he'll be out of the house for good...

* * *

_"It's probably not a good idea for you to keep doing that... Fine, ignore me, but when you're IQ is fifty times lower than what it was, don't come crying to me."_ Sol chides me.

"Well, I'm terribly sorry but I have no idea what to get Harry! It's his birthday tomorrow and I need to think of an awesome birthday present for him." I whine, still hitting my head off the wall.

"Hoo, hoo..." Hedwig coos as if to tell me that I should listen to Sol.

I groan and flop back on my bed. Ever since I told Harry that I wouldn't mind taking Hedwig in after Dudley tried to spear her, yes _spear_... who knows what goes on in that kid's head... it's like I have two Sols bugging me instead of one.

_"Just, use your brain instead of killing it..."_ he says and jumps up on the windowsill next to Hedwig. I swear those two are two peas in a pod the way they like to bug me.

"Fine. Maybe I will."

I stare up at my ceiling and sift through the possibilities... I just wish I could get him a magical thingy instead of a muggle one. Muggle things seem so boring next to magic.

_"If it comes from the heart, who cares how expensive it is or who made it. As long as it comes with love, he'll in turn love it."_

"Hoo, hoo."

"Thanks for your input my bedside philosophers."

But I suppose they're right. Still, what if he doesn't like muggle things?

"Chanda?" Rosie sticks her head in my room. "I'm going to go out with some friends, would you mind terribly if you could go into town and get the groceries. I probably won't be home until really late and I'll be rather tired, so I'm going to trust that you'll be in your bed. Have a fun day!"

Ugh.

**1 hour later**

"And we're done! That wasn't too painful." I comment, picking up some of the bags while Harry grabs the rest.

We walk out of grocery store and load the groceries into my bike basket. Well, technically Rosie's bike with a bike basket but I'm using it. Very handy since neither Harry nor I can/want to drive. I walk it with Harry down Main Street of Little Whinging.

"I have to pack my stuff up when we get back home. The Order said they're coming at midnight to pick me up." he says quietly.

I take a deep breath and blink away the tears. I have to write Rosie a good-bye letter. I have to go with Harry because of this whole magic thing. I was happy because I knew I would be with Harry but Rosie is all the family I've got left. It feels a crime to just run away. But it's for her own good. Wouldn't due to get her mixed up with dangerous wizards. One muggle in danger is enough for Harry to deal with.

He drapes his arm around my waist. He doesn't have to say anything. I know it'll be hard but we'll get through it together. And it's not a final good-bye, I'll see her after we defeat Voldemort... I hope.

As we continue walking, a store catches my eye: **Madame le Bujaky's Shop**. Inside are bunches of magical hocus-pocus junk. I grin and stop walking.

"Chanda...?" Harry asks me.

"Can you hold on a minute, I want to check this place out." I say and hand the bike off to him. He rolls his eyes as I scurry into the store.

Incense. I sneeze and wipe my watery eyes. Blinking a couple times, I gaze around the store in mute fascination. Lots of bright, shiny things. Mostly junk but maybe there'll be something of use here. I walk around the store. I wonder if this is how shops in a wizard town look like...?

"Thy presence is heart-warming young mistress."

I turn around to see a wizened old woman, with a kind face. She's wearing bangles and 19th century clothing. She's cloaked in long, elegant gray hair.

"Follow me."

She shuffles around a corner. I blink and follow her. She seems harmless enough...

"Take these; find thy inner strength and be set free."

She hands me two silver necklaces with blue, tear drop crystals the size of my thumb as pendants.

* * *

"Find anything interesting...?" Harry asks me.

I touch my pocket and smile to myself. "Maybe."

He just chuckles as we ride back to the neighborhood.

_"Forget not her thou met by fate, for twill be thy saving grace."_ The old woman's parting words sent shivers down my spine. I swallowed thickly and nuzzle the side of my face on Harry's back. I know Harry thinks she's nothing but a crazy muggle, but I seriously doubt that.

We arrive back home in one piece despite riding a bike meant for one person together. I unload the groceries while Harry goes over to his Aunt and Uncle's house to pack up his things.

I shut the refrigerator door shut and walk upstairs to my room to begin the arduous task of packing. I find Sol and Hedwig staring at me.

_"Are you going to start packing now?"_

"Yes."

I grab a duffle bag from my closet and begin packing clothes into it.

Sol jumps onto my bed and places a paw on my duffle bag. He mumbles something incoherent and flounces off with Hedwig fluttering after him.

_"Pack as much as you want, you have unlimited space now."_

I blink but a grin forms on my face.

"Mary Poppins doesn't have anything on you Sol."

I pack up basically all my belongings until my room is bare, minus furniture of course. I experimentally lift the bag up to find it rather light. I grin and sling it over my shoulder to go downstairs.

I dump the bag on the floor of the kitchen and pull out a piece of paper and a pen. I begin to write:

_Dear Abuela,_

_ Please understand that I had to leave for your own safety. An evil man wants to hurt Harry and I've been pulled into the matter. I want you to know that Harry will keep me safe and when it's all over and done with, I'll come back. So Roger is coming too. He's not a normal cat and he feels the need to help Harry and I. I'll take good care of him. Le amo y le echaré de menos terriblemente.  
Amor,_  
_ Chanda_

I sniff and set the pen down next to the paper. I pick up the duffle bag and head out of the house. Sol is sitting by the front door.

_"Ready to go?"_

I nod my head and open the door. I take a step and shut the door behind me. A sigh escapes my lips but I re-shift the bag's strap on my shoulder and walk over to Harry's with Sol trailing behind me and Hedwig perched on my shoulder.

I knock on the door and shift nervously from foot to foot. I really hope the one of the Durselys don't answer the door.

...And behind door number one... Harry Potter!

I step into the house and look around. No Durselys.

"Where are your aunt and uncle...?" I ask. Surely they wouldn't let Harry alone in their house.

"They just left for a safe house a couple minutes before you came." he mutters and ushers me up to his room.

"What's with the iron bars?" I ask him.

"Long story."

Sol jumps up on Harry's vacant desk. Hedwig flies over to the desk.

I drop my bag next to his bed.

"Sol did some magic to make it like Mary Poppins' bag." I explain to his curious gaze.

We both sit down on the bed. I chew on the inside of my lip.

"I got you a birthday present. I want to give it to you now because I suspect that come midnight things are going to get a bit... hectic."

I pull out one of the necklaces and hand it to him.

"I realize it's weird to give your boyfriend a necklace but, I have a feeling there's more to them then meets the eye." I mumble, flushing slightly.

He puts it on and I slip the other one on about my neck. He smiles kindly at me and flushes a bit before he gently kisses me. I close my eyes and press into his arms, which wrap around me.

_"Ah-hem."_

We break apart flushing. Wait, his necklace is glowing a little. I reach out and touch the crystal, and he mimics my movements. A spark sends a jolt through my body when he touches it. I shudder and so does Harry.

"Weird." we both murmur.

Harry shakes his head murmuring, "Leave it to you to find two magical necklaces in a purely muggle town."

I smile and we both chuckle and settle down for a long night.

* * *

I edited this chapter because it was absolutely disgusting. I hope you like it better than the last one. I'm still not satisfied...

Aly


	9. El echar agua es la fuerza

**El echar agua es la fuerza**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I merely claim Chanda and other characters I make as well as plot ideas, etc.  
**Summary:** Chanda Duquore. Her name means fierce. But the only thing fierce about her, are all the tears she has cried. When her parents die, she moves in with her Grandmother. She's hoping for a fresh start and a happy life. But her new life encounters Harry Potter who finds this muggle will become the world to him. But with Voldemort breathing down Harry's back, that can't happen... right?

**Words to know:  
**_El echar agua es la fuerza_ - Water is Strength  
_amado_ - Paramour  
_inadecuado_ - inadequate  
_¡¡Es tan frustrante!!_ - It's so frustrating!!  
_Ah mi Dios_ - Oh my god  
_jodienda_ - fucking  
_¡¿Cómo?!_ - How?!  
_Que el_ - What the

NOTE: GO REREAD CHAPTER 8 IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, IT'S BEEN EDITED SO PLEASE DO SO. THANK YOU.

* * *

I'm so scared. It's 11:29 pm and as I lay next Harry on his bed, I just can't sleep. My brain is whirring with possibilities. Some many things could go wrong. It hit me after Harry finally drifted off to sleep that I'm a muggle: plain and simple. I may be some descendant of a mighty line but I'm still a muggle and I'm about to enter a world that was never meant for me. A world that is kept secret for my own safety. I groan and slip out from under Harry's arm. I'm too nervous to lie around anymore.

I begin to pace around the room, my heart fluttering around in my chest. The room feels stifling and I just can't take it anymore! I quietly slip out of the room and down the stairs to get a glass of water. I'll do anything at this point to calm my nerves.

Every creak of a step or tick of a clock is turned into a deatheater or Voldemort himself with my over-reactive imagination. I take several deep breathes and drink my water slowly so I won't choke.

"...Errrr..."

Ah mi Dios. I freeze. The sliding glass door is being opened! I almost drop the glass but my brain quickly kicks into high gear. I put the glass down, and grab a frying pan that's on the stove. Yes a frying pan. Leave me alone... I slip through the door before they notice me and station myself right behind it.

I can't make out what they're saying but I think they're deatheaters. I mean, what else could they be...? I mentally debate whether I should go up and wake Harry up or not. I bite my lip. I probably should. I take a step to run up the stairs but I freeze. The door is being opened! I panic and do the first thing I can think of: swing the frying pan as hard as I can to hit the deatheater right in the face. He flies backwards with a grunt and hits the ground hard.

I hear shouts as I dash up the stairs. I burst into Harry's room and slam the door shut and lock it. Harry jumps out of bed and points his wand at me. I squeak and dive on the ground as he shoots a red spell at my general direction.

"Harry it's me!!"

He finds his glasses on the desk and peers at me.

"Chanda what the-"

We both freeze as we hear people pounding up the stairs. Harry swears under his breathe and shoots a spell at the door. He walks over and helps me up.

"Why do you have a frying pan...?"

"I uh..."

We hear a banging on the door.

"Harry! Are you okay? Unlock this door!"

Harry lets out a gust of air and a grin forms on his face.

"Harry...? Why are you smiling?! They're deatheaters!" I hiss.

Why does he look relieved?! We're about to be attacked and he smiles?!

"No, Chanda, it's not deatheaters, it's the Order."

THE ORDER?! I just attacked an Order member with a frying pan!! I drop it in shock. I can't believe what an IDIOT I am.

He walks over to the door, mutters a spell and opens it up to reveal a harried looking older man. There are several others, including a pink haired woman, and some others I can't see. Weird.

"Sorry about that, I think Chanda got spooked and thought you guys were deatheaters..." Harry says, chuckling a little.

I stand next to him, my head bowed. I can't believe I mistook them for deatheaters. How stupid can I be? One minute being exposed to the wizarding world and already I'm making a mess. I'm such an idiot...

_Oh stop you're griping, you're not an idiot, everyone makes mistakes. I'm sure anyone in your position would have done the same, muggle or not._ Sol mutters and slinks over to me. I pick him up and hold him close. Suddenly I'm rather shy around these people.

Thanks Sol...

"Uh, everyone, this is Chanda, the girl I told you all about..." Harry says, flushing a little.

Everyone's eyes swivel towards me. I flush a little and smile shyly. Can you spell awkward...?

_A-w-k-w-a-r-d._

Oh shut-up.

"H-Hi."

"It's nice to finally meet you Chanda." the man says.

I nod my head, far too mortified to say anything. I still can't believe I attacked the Order. I could just die.

_You may get your wish soon. The deatheaters may not be here yet but they will be._

Oh yay.

"Chanda, Harry, if you two will gather your things, we'll head on downstairs." the man says and motions for everyone else to leave.

"So, remind me why you have a frying pan?" Harry asks, chuckling a little.

We both grab our bags and walk down to the kitchen.

"Well I needed a glass of water, so I went downstairs and then I heard people trying to break in so I grabbed the frying pan from the stove and hid behind the door. Then someone came through the door and I hit them and ran..." I mumble, blushing scarlet.

I hope I didn't hurt the guy too much...

"Well, if it had been deatheaters, I'd be very proud that you fought them off with a frying pan." he says, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Thanks I suppose." I grumble.

I feel so, inadecuado being a muggle and all. ¡¡Es tan frustrante!! I'm never going to be able to defend myself properly. Grrrr.

_Stop moping, it's very unbecoming._

Easy for you to say, Mr-I'm-A-Were-Cat.

We walk into the kitchen to find a million and a half people. Gulp.

"Harry!"

A million and a half faces swivel towards us. I gulp back a whimper of protest as Harry takes my hand and leads me over to them. Sol, I thought you were my friend?

_Quite that moping! They aren't going to be mean to you at all! I don't see what the big deal is!_

The big deal is that I attacked them with a jodienda frying pan!! How do I explain that¡¿Cómo?!

_Temper temper. They'll understand you were scared and wanted to defend yourself. They would have attacked as well, just not with a frying pan. They are nice people so buck up and show them who the medium of water is._

"Blimey 'Arry, what 'ave ye done with yur hair?" a... giant man asks.

I begin to inch behind Harry. I think I've bit off more than I can chew with this wizarding world.

_Dear God..._

Ouch, my cheek is starting to hurt. I wonder why...? It's giving me a headache. I begin to rub it, not really paying attention to what everyone is saying. I think they're talking about what the plan is but honestly, I can't pay attention.

"Hey, Chanda, what's wrong...?" Harry murmurs really close.

I blink slowly as if in a daze.

"They're here." I whisper.

* * *

MWHAHAHAHAH!! I'm know, I don't update in forever and you get this. ((giggles)) I worked really hard on this one 'cause I felt so bad but it was uncooperative until I whipped it and myself into shape. I really hope you like it.

Please review! Tell me what you think, is Harry out of character? I hope not.

Aly


	10. Lenguas Explosivas

**Lenguas Explosivas**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I merely claim Chanda and other characters I make as well as plot ideas, etc.  
**Summary:** Chanda Duquore. Her name means fierce. But the only thing fierce about her, are all the tears she has cried. When her parents die, she moves in with her Grandmother. She's hoping for a fresh start and a happy life. But her new life encounters Harry Potter who finds this muggle will become the world to him. But with Voldemort breathing down Harry's back, that can't happen... right?

**Words to know:  
**_Lenguas Explosivas_ - Explosive Tongues  
_Mierda_ - Shit

* * *

Harry just blinks, not comprehending my meaning.

"Chanda what do you mean? Who-"

Panic begins to envelop me. "We're trapped." I whisper. My eyes dart everywhere, looking for an escape but it's useless. We'll have to fight our way out... Knew I should have kept that frying pan with me...

"**Chanda**! Look at me." Harry grabs my shoulders and forces me to face him. My eyes travel slowly until they meet his gaze.

"What are you talking about?" he asks simply.

"Deatheaters." I whisper.

And the clock begins to strike midnight.

One.

Two.

Three.

Everyone tenses and begins to shuffle around to positions.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

Harry pulls out his wand and stands in front of me.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten.

Eleven.

I pick up a second frying pan on the stove. One never knows.

Twelve.

Silence. No big explosions, no screams, nothing. Just complete and utter silence.

I'm standing behind Harry with the frying pan clutched tightly to my chest. I don't like this. They're planning something. The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I freeze and stop breathing.

There's something behind me. Something nobody but me seems to notice. I close my eyes and clutch the handle of the pan even harder. This should be interesting...

"Gi-" the man with the weird eye yells.

But I'm too quick. I'm already whirling around and have made contact with the side of a masked face. The man grunts in pain and staggers away from me. I bring my leg up and smash it into his chest, sending him staggering backwards into the wall. He slides down with a groan and before he can move again, I had procured a new wand and am pointing it at his forehead.

"You wizards need to seriously learn to not underestimate muggles." I mutter and glare at him.

"Stupefy." someone says quietly and he goes limp.

I turn around to see a stunned audience. I frown. What? Did they think I would play the pitiful muggle and get attacked without putting up a fight?

_Of course not but they didn't quite expect you to disarm a deatheater all by yourself._ Sol mutters and slinks on over to me.

I grin sheepishly.

Harry walks over to me. "Are you okay?" he asks softly. I can see that he was scared for me. I smile softly back.

"I'm just fine. Here." I had him the wand. I don't have any use for it.

He takes it and pockets it. I suppose he'll have an advantage. Not that I would know anything about magic...

"I think we should start leaving..." the weird eye man says.

A murmur of agreement sweeps around the room and Harry takes my hand to lead me away from the deatheater.

What now Sol?

_The Order is going to do their best to get you both out without anyone dying in the process._

Um, yay...?

"How did a deatheater get in here? I thought the house was protected." Harry fumed to the sickly looking man. I'm not sure if I was told his name or not...

"The magic is wearing down quickly since it's past your seventeenth birthday. And since the deatheater wasn't after you, the magic was even weaker. Especially since Chanda is a muggle." the man says.

Harry's grip on my hand tightens. Sucks to be me right now doesn't it?

"How are we getting out of here?" Harry asks.

"Disapparation." the sick man says.

"But neither Chanda nor I now how to apparate." he points out.

"But we can use side-apparation to get you both out of here."

Harry grins. "Sounds like a plan. So where do we do it?"

"We'll do it as soon as we're out of the house." he says.

Harry nods grimly. I guess now things are seri-

"BOOM!"

I stare up at the sky with a glazed expression stuck on my face. That hurt. I'm not quite sure what happened, but I'm outside and in pain. That's probably not a good combination...

I sit up and grab my head. Oi, stop with the pounding already... When my vision clears I look around. The ground is covered in rubble and people running around yelling. I blink and look over at the Dursely's house. It's in flames with a giant hole where the kitchen was.

"Magic's a bitch." I whistle.

I scramble up, my body protesting every movement.

Now, um, what do I do?

It's mass chaos, with cloaked, smoky figures flying everywhere, shooting off colored spells and smaller figures darting about frantically. I'm standing at the very edge of garden, the farthest away from the house.

"Well well well... What do we have here? Is the liddle silly muggle scared?" a voice hisses from behind me.

My breathe catches in my throat. Not good. I turn around to see the most frightening woman ever. Her red hair is blaring, with matching eyes.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." I whisper.

She's fire and a witch to boot. I think I'm in trouble.

She grins and points her wand at me.

"Chanda Duquore, I'm so glad you've heard of me. I'm truly flattered." she says, with a mocking bow.

I put my hands on my hips.

"Silly Bella, they weren't **good** things. I mean, who could ever say anything good about you?" I ask her sarcastically.

She glares at me and jabs her wand at me, an inch away from my nose. I gulp.

"Silly _muggle_." she hisses.

Note to self: don't mock deatheaters.

"You'll regret the day you ever found out about magic."

I roll my eyes.

"You're angry because a muggle is one of Water's greatest descendants."

She snarls and slaps me so hard I stagger back and trip over something. I blink a couple times to clear my vision to behold a seething deatheater.

Note to self: listen to self more often.

"**I will kill you!**" she screams and points her wand at me.

Mierda.

* * *

So, ((hides under a rock)) I hope you liked the chapter. The next one is basically an interesting fight scene so I thought it would be good to cut it off right there. And, it's always amusing to end on cliffhangers.

Aly


	11. Lucha y Oscuridad

**Lucha y Oscuridad**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I merely claim Chanda and other characters I make as well as plot ideas, etc.  
**Summary:** Chanda Duquore. Her name means fierce. But the only thing fierce about her, are all the tears she has cried. When her parents die, she moves in with her Grandmother. She's hoping for a fresh start and a happy life. But her new life encounters Harry Potter who finds this muggle will become the world to him. But with Voldemort breathing down Harry's back, that can't happen... right?

**Words to know:  
**_Lucha y Oscuridad_ - Struggle and Darkness  
_Pero no puedo morir_ - But I can't die  
_melar_ - lover (this is in elvish since it's like the language Sol uses)  
_chulo_ - cool

* * *

Panic envelops me. My eyes are the size of saucers, my heart pounding so hard, it's all I can hear.

"Pero no puedo morir." I whisper, horror struck that this is it.

"Avada-"

"STUPEFY!"

A spell slams into Bellatrix and her green spell shoots harmlessly over my head. Said head whips around to see who saved me.

"Chanda! Are you alright?!" the woman with pink hair asks me, helping me to my feet.

"I-I'm fine." I say hoarsely. "H-How did you find me?"

_YOU ARE SO LUCKY I FOUND YOU IN TIME!_

Ah, that's how.

Sol weaves through my legs, growling in an affectionate way. I stare at Bellatrix, adrenaline pumping through my veins. I almost died. My body refuses to respond so the pink haired woman begins to pull me along away from the battle.

She pushes me through a hole in the fence and follows me through. Grabbing my arm again she drags me down the street, Sol right behind me.

My brain begins to function again.

"Wait! Harry!" I try to yank my arm out of her grasp, skidding to a halt.

Doesn't she realize I have to be with him!

"He'll be fine. He's with the others. We have to get you out here. You're defenseless when it comes to these kind of battles so don't argue!" she fumes, yanking me along again.

No! She doesn't get what I'm saying! But she has an iron like grip on my arm as we stumble away.

I feel a searing pain on my cheek. I slap my free hand to my cheek to try to cool it down. My heart rate quickens and I yank my arm out of her grasp and whirl around.

She goes to yank me back but a burst of flames roars into the sky. Sol lets out a horrible yowl.

_Voldemort and Bellatrix have joined. They can now command fire._ he barely whispers in my mind.

And I know what that means. For Harry and I.

A sense of duty comes crashing down around my shoulders. I know what I have to do. I square my chin and sprint off, leaving Sol and the woman behind me.

I run down the road and slip through the hole in the fence. I desperately search for Harry as I stare into the sea of mass confusion and certain death. If I don't find him soon, people are going to die. Closing my eyes, I try to calm myself down. Soon, the sounds of fighting die down until I feel a tug at my heart. That way.

I run to my left around bushes, rubble, and people. Time slows down, sound is nonexistent. All I can hear is the pounding of blood in my ears, my breath running my throat raw.

Suddenly I trip and hit my chin hard on the ground, biting my tongue. A metallic taste fills my mouth. I scramble up and stumble, the chaos intensifying with my headache. I bend over, my hands on my knees, blood splatters onto the ground. I feel so woozy but I have to keep going. I look up to watch the scene before me in horrifying fascination.

Red eyes blare out in a scene of chaos, it's strange, but I can see the faint outline of Bellatrix, but with the flames surrounding Voldemort, it's hard to tell. The Order has a protective ring surrounding them, with a shimmering veil of a shield protecting them from the fire, but spells shoot haphazardly through. The deatheaters are behind their overlord, shooting randomly as the fire reaches new heights and intensities.

I'm mesmerized by the scene. And then I see a something that stops my heart. The shield that kept the fire away is broken. The Order leaps away but one person doesn't. My blue eyes are engulfed in red as my worst fear comes to life before my very eyes.

"No. NO!!"

Time seems to stop.

None other than the love of my life is about to get engulfed in deadly flames. I run, faster then I ever imagined possible, pushing past anyone and anything in my way. Harry turns around to watch me with wide eyes.

I stumble into him, the flames inches away.

"_Melar_." I whisper, curling my hands into fists against his chest. His arms instinctively encircle me protectively. Shouts of horror surround us as we're engulfed.

**3rd POV**

The Order watched in absolute horror as the muggle girl ran into Harry's arms. The deatheaters let out a cry of triumph. Both would be killed and the war would be surely belong to their Lord.

But as the flames surrounded them, a blue light went blasting into the air, keeping the two of them in a cocoon of blue. The flames dissipated and the light became blinding until everyone was forced to close their eyes.

When the light faded, they cautiously opened them, expecting to find two dead bodies. But a single figure stood there.

It was Harry Potter. But the muggle girl was nowhere to be seen.

Harry opened his eyes, and to everyone immediately noticed that he was different.

His hair was the color of the girl's. His eyes, her eyes. He was clothed differently too. In blue flowing robes he stood, blinking around at the world. Even his demeanor was different. It no longer held that of a struggling youth, but of someone powerful and even god-like.

But as they continued to gaze in awe at him, they noticed that the girl was gone. As if she had vanished into thin air...

But Sol knew exactly where Chanda was.

Since he was a werecat, and more importantly, the guardian of Water, he could see what everyone else excluding three other people could. He could see the light blue apparition of Chanda, floating within Harry, a serene smile on her face. It was strange, she stood exactly where Harry stood, only a thin blue apparition mirroring him in nearly every way.

Harry stretched his right arm out, and Chanda mimicked his moves, her body in sync with his unconsciously. Her lips were moving slowly, as if reassuring him she was in fact all right.

Sol dragged his eyes from them to gaze upon the furious expressions of Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange. He could tell Bellatrix was itching to just kill Chanda in the most painful way possible and that Tom was equally as ready to kill Harry.

Now things were going to get interesting.

**Chanda's POV**

I feel so calm, so in control, so... complete right now. A serene smile floats to my face. I'm vaguely aware of Harry moving his arm. My arm floats up with his.

"Chulo." I whisper

_"Chanda...?"_

I blink. Harry must be thinking in his head...

"Yes Harry?"

He lets out a sigh of relief. _"I was so worried about you! After the explosion, I couldn't find you and I thought-"_

I smile. "I'm fine. Are you unharmed?"

_"Don't worry, I'm fine."_

I feel a surge of warmth that seems to radiate from my heart and his heart. I gasp as it seems to intensify with each passing moment. It's not painful, just a strange feeling of being so entirely at peace and fullness. My very soul seems to fill with it, so inexplicable is this feeling.

Then, on the outer reaches of my senses, I feel a near imperceptible twinge of premonition. Immediately my body reacts and I send a burst of power up behind us.

It's quite strange how the power just seems to flow out of my very being, directed on a will of its' own and yet under my unconscious guidance it manifests into a shield. Harry turns around to see a blue wall of water blocking a column of flames. The flames die down as does the water and Harry and Voldemort glare at each other.

I can see Bellatrix, probably better than anyone else can. She glares hatefully at me and my soft smile. My serene smile slips off my face and the mantle of duty pokes me in the back of the head.

Harry and I ready ourselves for a fight. Suddenly, spells are shot off in every direction. Some of them veer towards us, so again power rushes out of me to protect Harry. Bella mimics me and protects Voldemort.

Like a mirror, Harry and Voldemort both raise their hands. Power explodes from my hands and a jet of blue meets red. Harry takes a step back to steady himself, as does Voldemort as they fight to gain the upper hand. Power just floods out of me and it's all I can do to keep it under control.

Power continues to flood out of me as we fight for dominance. Slowly, fire gains the upper hand, pushing Harry back and back. The heat is unbearable, the power so intense... I feel as if I'm slowly losing my mind to power.

A giant wave of fire comes at us and it's all I can do to repel it. Harry is forced back even more.

_"Let's end this Chanda."_ Harry murmurs in mind.

"Let's."

Calling forth all my power from the deepest recesses of my soul, Harry throws all his weight as power explodes from our hands and pushes back the fire and completely extinguishes it. Smoke surrounds everyone, plunging the world into darkness and chaos.

I stand there, completely and utterly bereft of any strength. Harry too is drained, but it's all on me since I'm the medium. I'm the one that the strength lays in and it's gone. I can only hope that we've forced them back, and hopefully force them into a retreat.

The smoked clears suddenly, as if a vacuum has sucked all of it away.

_"No..."_ Harry groans.

Dread fills my very being.

There they stand, anger rolling off them in waves. But I can see that Bellatrix is as drained as I am; which comforts me... not much.

And with a _whoosh_ of his cloak, Voldemort quickly retreats, his deatheaters at his heel. I almost collapse with relief, but that isn't really possible in my current state.

We all stand where we are, too tired to do much of anything else.

The last deatheater, a man with blonde hair, looks back and glares at Harry. He points his wand at him and snarls a curse. A red bolt let's loose and he disappears with a pop! I watch it with tired eyes as it comes closer and closer, expecting for someone to notice it. But the Order is now stirring and begins to move about, as if awakening from a nightmare. Harry closes his eyes and stretches his back. No one notices the impending danger.

Feeling as if I'm a million years old, I dredge up my last drops of power only to find, I have none left. Time is slowing again, and panic wells up in my chest, strangling me. I close my eyes and open my arms wide, taking the spell dead into my chest.

It knocks the breath from me and my mouth contorts into a silent scream. Pain envelops me until it slowly begins to fade...

**Harry's POV**

I heave a sigh of relief as I watch the deatheaters and Voldemort retreat. I feel a little drained as I just stare around me with tired eyes. The Order members slowly move about once the last deatheater has disappeared.

I close my eyes for a moment and stretch my back, cracking it a little, when I hear a shout of "BOY!"

I open my eyes to see a red spell come flying out of nowhere and it hits me straight in the chest. I stumble back and clutch my chest. A dull pain radiates from the center outwards but other than that, nothing. People come swarming at me, asking me if I'm alright.

"I-I think so. It didn't really hurt... What was it?" I ask no one in general.

Dread fills my soul and I'm gripped with fear.

Chanda! She's hurting, I just know it!

A blue light surrounds me, much like the light that heralded Chanda and I joining.

When it fades, I'm holding Chanda in my arms, exactly how she was when she ran into them earlier; her fists curled up in my shirt.

"Chanda, are you okay?" I ask worriedly.

She doesn't answer me. My heart is pounding, something is severely wrong.

"Chanda!" I gently shake her.

She let's out a soft moan and slowly lifts her head. Her eye's are filled with pain, her face is so pale.

"...Ma..ke it s-s-stop..." she whispers.

I feel warmth soak into my shirt and I look down to see blood drenching our clothes. Her head falls listlessly against my chest.

"CHANDA!!"

* * *

Well I hope you liked this chapter. It took me awhile but I worked a lot on it. Please tell me if it's good or what. Thank you for reading!

Aly


	12. Curación

**Curación**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I merely claim Chanda and other characters I make as well as plot ideas, etc.  
**Summary:** Chanda Duquore. Her name means fierce. But the only thing fierce about her, are all the tears she has cried. When her parents die, she moves in with her Grandmother. She's hoping for a fresh start and a happy life. But her new life encounters Harry Potter who finds this muggle will become the world to him. But with Voldemort breathing down Harry's back, that can't happen... right?

**Words to know:  
**_Curación_ - Healing  
_¡Por supuesto¡Magia!_ - Of course! Magic!  
_¡Venga en!_ - Come on!

* * *

A cocoon of darkness surrounds me. I feel nothing. No pain, no thoughts, nothing; just complete and utter emptiness. Such a drastic difference from _something_ before... A sense of foreboding envelops me; like I'm supposed to remember something important. It pierces my very soul and yet I don't understand it. Then it's slipping from my mind as I desperately try to grasp at it. I sigh, defeated, and let it slip away. What's the use? Slowly I sink further into the darkness, my eyes sealed shut forever... The strange sensation still there, just dulled over by darkness.

I suppose time passes, but it's impossible to tell. My body and mind are paralyzed and I stay wrapped up in nothing and everything for forever and a second. Too soon... or is it too late...? heat begins to flare up around me. My body is on fire and it hurts so much! I cry out and try to squirm away from the flames but it's useless, the emptiness that once protected me is now my captor, keeping me a prisoner in a world of darkness and pain.

Just as suddenly as the flames appeared, they're sucked away and a vacuum of cold is left. Instead of a soothing coldness, it's biting, ripping, stabbing into my fragile body. I scream in pain until I can make no more noise. My eyes beg to burst open but they remain stubbornly shut. Then, the coldness subsides and I just lay there, silent tears coursing down my face, eyes sealed shut. But my body and brain are no longer paralyzed. My mind registers that I'm laying down on a cool surface on my back. It's slowly picking up speed, shooting questions off like fireworks, but I have no answers and the darkness is unforgiving and silent.

Time passes again, I try and focus on my shaky breathing, trying to force my body to obey my brain and sit up. That same _strange _piercing thought resurfaces, but it's impossible to understand what it means. It's useless to try and decipher it and the sense of nothingness pervades my mind again, calming me down and slowly paralyzing everything again.

_"What's the use? That _thing_ is dangerous. Stay here..."_ the darkness purrs to my soul.

That strange sensation of being pierced intensifies and it's hard to breathe.

_"I've been sleeping too long... I'm needed..."_ the thought says quietly yet with such confidence.

_"By whom? You're just a silly little girl; you aren't needed by anyone... But here you can be at peace forever..."_ the darkness purrs back, cloaking me further in its sweet embrace.

Peace sounds like a nice idea...

_"...But Harry needs you... Chanda..."_

And just like that, millions of images come screaming through my head, a thousand thoughts rip through the aftermath. My back arches off the floor and my eyes snap open, unseeing. Then, my body crumples, my eyes slide shut. A different kind of darkness seeps into my mind, enveloping me inside and out.

For the first time since this living nightmare began, I sleep.

I slowly become conscious once again. I squeeze my eyes shut, afraid that when I open them, I won't see anything but darkness. Slowly my brain begins to register that I'm on a different surface than the dark place I was in. It's... a bed. My eyes fly open to look upon a wooden ceiling. I sit up so quickly and frantically look about me, my eyes big as saucers.

I'm in a simple room with a bed, dresser, curtained window, and three doors. My heart begins to slow down and a sigh of relief _whooshes_ out of my mouth. I'm not in that dark place anymore. I'm no longer trapped. I collapse back onto the bed in relief.

And then, my thoughts start whirring. I sit up quickly again and pull my shirt up a bit and touch my stomach. Nothing. Looking down, I'm extremely confused to see absolutely nothing. There's no blood, no gash, no bandages, no pain. Nothing that would indicate that I had been hit with a horrible spell. I run my tongue between my teeth. No wound there either. But I remember biting it hard and making it bleed!

"¡Por supuesto¡Magia!" I exclaim, snapping my fingers.

How silly of me to forget that I'm being taken care of by witches and wizards. More like how idiotic... I roll my eyes and pull the covers off me, about to slide off the bed. I shiver violently and quickly dive back under the covers onto my stomach, my nose the only thing sticking out. While this may seem like an overreaction, I frankly don't care. I revel in the warmth for awhile until I deem it safe enough to venture outside.

I twist and sit up, the covers pooling in my lap, keeping me warm. I don't understand why I'm so cold. Or even, where am I? I look around the room but it gives me no clues. I sigh and move to leave the bed once more. It's inevitable I suppose. My feet touch the floor and spikes of coldness needle into my skin. I pull them up quickly and take one more sweep around the room. There on the dresser is my bag of stuff. I take a deep breathe and step out of bed, meaning to run over to the dresser quickly. Only problem is, my legs give out.

I fall to the floor and grab onto the side of the bed for support. My heart is pounding, my legs shaking. I don't understand. Why am I so weak? I suppose it has to do with the spell but shouldn't I have been cured of that...? I frown and slowly pull myself up. Despite the freezing needles attacking my feet I walk slowly over to the dresser so I don't take anymore, slightly painful, falls.

Once seated warmly, I pull out some sweatpants, socks, shoes, and a sweatshirt. I look down at what I'm wearing, a simple t-shirt and jeans. Still on the bed, I somehow manage to undress and redress without falling off the bed. I step onto the floor with confidence this time, but I keep my hand on the bed post for support.

I walk slowly over to the door and twist the knob. I stick my head out of the door and see nothing; just an empty hallway with no life or sounds. Biting my lip I step out cautiously and slowly tread down the long hallway. It's pretty dark. I gaze from side to side, but I see no one nor hear anything. The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I do **not** like this house.

I begin to walk faster and my legs promptly give out. I stumble to the ground and land painfully on my knees and hands.

"Ow..."

I'm panting so hard, like I've just ran a marathon, my heart speeding along. I slowly get up and stumble into the wall, using it to hold myself up. Even slower this time I take off down the hall, not sure where I'm going, aimlessly wandering in a wizard's home. Probably not the smartest thing to do considering my current condition. Ah well. I'm not the brightest muggle when it comes to self-preservation.

I reach the end of the hallway and stumble into a banister.

"¡Venga en!" I exclaim.

There's like, a million zillion steps! How am I going to get down there without killing myself?! I sigh and face the stairs. They're certainly not any more inviting than the hallway I just came from. I look back and swear I see eyes at the very end. Shivering I take off down the stairs as quickly as I can without killing myself. Not an easy task mind you.

Flight after flight of stairs. I reach the end, gasping for breathe and crumple at the base of the steps. I press a hand to my heart, it's beating so fast I swear it's going to burst out of my chest. Resting my head against the banister I slowly calm my body down. My eyes flutter open eventually and I gaze around in mild interest.

I'm in what looks to be the main hallway. It's slightly narrow, with grisly pictures on the wall glaring down at - wait, what? My eyes widen as I realize that the pictures are moving! I wonder if they can -

"Oh dear, they've let a muggle in house."

"I'm not sure what's worse: muggles or mudbloods..."

"Mudbloods obviously, the filthy creatures, stealing our magic..."

"I disagree, at least they can perform it. Unlike muggles, they're worthless."

Ugh, where's the off button on these things?

"You're all just angry we invented electricity before you did." I mutter and use the banister and what looks to be an elephant's leg, in the shape of an umbrella holder, to push myself up.

They look at me like I've got two heads.

I stick out my tongue.

"Watch it or I'll get my muggle germs on you."

They all grimace and talk in hushed voices. Well, at least I can't understand them now.

I drag my body down the hallway. I'm just so tired, but for some reason, I have a feeling that this is where I need to go. A wistful sigh escapes my lips as I approach another set of steps.

"Oh what I wouldn't give for an escalator..."

I start on down the stairs but my foot catches on the rug or something and I go tumbling head first down the stairs.

Lovely.

I let out a shriek of fear and pain as I tumble painfully down the flight of steps. I land, on my back, cracking my head off the ground. I moan in pain and watch as the bright pin pricks of lights slowly fade from my vision. Vaguely I hear people scrambling from somewhere nearby. I groan and sit up, cradling my head in my hands, as it explodes in pain.

"Chanda?!" someone yells and I feel arms encircle me. I groan and cover my ears as an explosion of noise surrounds me.

"Chanda, what are you doing out of your bed and on the floor? Are you alright?" Harry asks, whispering in my ear, his breathe tickling my neck. I get goose bumps all over and I lean back into his warm embrace.

He gently pulls me up, but my legs give out. I'm so sore, I whimper as he accidentally applies pressure to my sensitive and bruised covered body. He picks me up and cradles me in his arms, like a husband carrying his bride through their new home. He begins to walk and my brain shuts down a little.

Soon I feel myself back in a bed and soft voices. My eyes flutter open to see that same wooden ceiling. I sigh and try to sit up, but someone pushes me back down.

"Chanda please lay down, you've been through a lot and I don't want you to hurt yourself." Harry quietly pleads.

His face swims into vision. I reach my hand and touch his cheek. "Are you okay?" I whisper, terrified he's been hurt in my absence.

What if that last attack on us hurt him?! I try to sit up again and Harry sighs. Instead of pushing me back down, he helps me to sit up and I lean against him. I snuggle into his side as his arms slips around my waist.

"I'm fine. Not a scratch on me." he mutters angrily.

A sigh of relief whooshes out of me. Harry just looks sullen, though I'm not sure why. He's not hurt, that's all that matters to me right now...

"You shouldn't have gotten out of bed. You really scared me." he chastises me.

I shrug and wince a little. No more shrugging Chanda.

"So... what happened?" I ask timidly, not sure if I want to know. I remember the vast emptiness I experienced earlier and I shudder and move closer to him. I don't ever want to go back to that place.

Harry's hold around me tightens as well. I feel a little nudge in my mind and I open up to it, only to be immersed in Harry's memories...

* * *

_"CHANDA!! No, no!" Harry screams, holding me close._

_The scarred man quickly instructs Harry to put me down. He complies and a quick spell is muttered that stops the bleeding. In a mad rush, everyone grabs someone else and they all begin to disparate. The scene shifts quickly._

_I'm now lying in a bed, with a nurse-ish looking woman bustling about._

_"I've healed her wounds but I've never seen this kind of spell before. Her body is having spasms of pain but her mind is unreachable. She's retreated inside herself, as a sort of shield from the immense pain she's going through."_

_"Isn't that good though, Madame Pomfrey?" Harry asks quickly, his eyes never leaving my prone figure._

_"No. By retreating inside her mind, she will have forgotten everything except pain. It's like all her known memories are of the pain she's experiencing now."_

_The scene shifts again. Now I'm thrashing about, screeching in pain._

_"I don't understand! This fever is magical! I've never seen a spell like this before!" Madame Pomfrey shouts over my screams to an older man._

_The scene shifts for yet another time. I'm again thrashing around and screaming._

_"We've finally defeated her fever and now this! I don't know if she'll make it."_

_The scene shifts for the last time._

_"I've done all I could. She's retreated so far in herself that I'm not sure if she has the will to live anymore. I'm sorry Harry."_

_Harry sits down by my still form. Madame Pomfrey leaves and Harry sits down beside me, gently stroking my hair._

_"Please... you have to live... If you die, then... then I don't know what I'll do. I-I need you Chanda... The world needs you. Don't give up, please! I-I... I love you..." he whispers, tears escaping from clenched eyes._

_Suddenly, my back arches off the floor, my mouth open in a silent scream. My eyes open and they leak tears. Just as suddenly, I slump back down to the bed. My breathing starts to become more regular and for the first time, I appear to be sleeping. Harry sits next to me, shocked and then he lays his head on my chest. A couple tears escaping._

_"Please be okay Chanda..."_

* * *

Just as suddenly as I'm thrown into the memory, it fades just as quickly and I'm seemingly back in Harry's arms. He rests his head on top of mine.

"I almost lost you." he murmurs.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." I mumble, blushing.

He holds me close and we share a delicious moment of silence in each other's company.

* * *

I am soooo sorry for the long wait you have all endured! I had to get out college applications, finish my graduation project, and be worked to death. Please let me know if anyone is OCC. I worked hard on this chapter and I'm pleased with how it came out. I realize this chapter barely moved but I know you needed an explanation of what happened. The story should start picking up. Thank you for reading!

Aly


	13. El Medio de Tierra

**El Medio de Tierra**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I merely claim Chanda and other characters I make as well as plot ideas, etc.  
**Summary:** Chanda Duquore. Her name means fierce. But the only thing fierce about her, are all the tears she has cried. When her parents die, she moves in with her Grandmother. She's hoping for a fresh start and a happy life. But her new life encounters Harry Potter who finds this muggle will become the world to him. But with Voldemort breathing down Harry's back, that can't happen... right?

**Words to know:  
_El Medio de Tierra_ - The Medium of Earth  
_¡¿Qué?!_ - What?!  
_Telepatía estúpida_ - Stupid mind-reading  
_gato_ - cat  
_Estúpido, mono, magos..._ - Stupid, cute, wizards...**

**

* * *

**

"...So what happens now?" I ask quietly, not wanting to interrupt but needing this information.  
Harry rests his head on top of mine, "I never let you leave my sight or this house," he mutters.  
I chuckle softly. He's not serious, is he?  
"I'm serious," he mumbles.

I smile sadly because we both know that that won't happen. There'll be plenty of times in the future where we both will have more chances to die. For now, I'll let him watch me like a hawk if it makes him feel better.

"Is everyone else okay?" I ask. I really don't want anyone getting hurt on my account but that seems an unrealistic wish.  
"No one is dead. Everyone was basically hurt, some more than others, but no one died thankfully."  
"Good, I'm glad everyone is okay now," I mumble.

I can tell he wants to say more but before he can get another word in edge-wise, a soft knock echoes around the room. The door opens to reveal a worried looking brunette... with a strange green aura around her. She's talking to Harry but I'm blocking it out because it's the same kind of aura that Bellatrix had.

Sol, do you see the green aura around that girl?

"_Yes. She's the Medium of Earth, though she doesn't know it yet._"

¡¿Qué?!

"_I met her were-cat, Jos. Nice fellow._"

And, you're just telling me this now? Does Harry know?

"_My dear you've been unconscious this entire time. No Harry doesn't know. I don't think he'd really care seeing as he was worried sick about you. I could have told him Voldemort turned into a cupcake and he wouldn't have heard._"

Oh. Well, why hasn't Jos told her?

"_Because he was interrupted by everyone having a meltdown over you and Harry._"

Jeeze, you sure know how to lay down the guilt factor... So, is anyone going to tell her?

"_You are._"

Why me?

"_Just do it._"

...Fine.

"Um..." I start to say.  
"Hermione Granger," she sticks her hand out to shake. We both shake and a tingle of energy runs up my arm. I can tell she felt it too since she shivers.  
"Chanda Duquore. Um... Hermione, what do you know about Mediums and Partners and all this descendent junk?" I ask.  
She gives me a blank look, "Just that you and Harry are the descendents of Water and Bellatrix and... Voldemort are the descendents of Fire. There's also the Earth and Air pair which you guys need to find so you can defeat Fire."  
"A plus! And guess what? New development according to Sol, but you're the Medium of Earth! And your cat is called Jos, were-cat extraordinaire!"

Jos nods his head and presumably begins to talk to Hermione.

"Chanda, how do you know?" Harry asks me, a puzzled expression on his face. Kind of adorable actually.

Sol snorts at my thought. Telepatía estúpida were-gato...

"Well I can see a green-aura around her and Sol told me that it's true. I mean, it fits. She has a were-cat guardian and the aura is kind of a telltale sign," I say quietly.  
"What about her Partner?" he asks.  
"I think she's just going to know, kind of like how I knew you were something special. We just have to get them to kiss and well, that's definitely how we'll find out."

He thinks for a moment and then grins brightly down at me, "Well that was easy."  
"You're telling me," I practically melt at his smile.

"So, now what?" Hermione asks, looking up at us.  
"We find your Partner," Harry says.  
"How?"  
"Do you have any guy in mind?" I ask.

She frowns and thinks for a moment, then blushes a little.

"...Ron."

Harry snorts, "About time."

"Who's Ron?" I ask.  
"Our friend," Harry says.  
"Well, let's go get him!"

"No!" Hermione shrieks and buries her face in Jos' fur.  
"What's the big deal?" I ask.  
"He's an idiot, I could never... kiss him."

Jos looks rather smug having told her she has to go around kissing guys.

"Well, we need to find your Partner Hermione," I say.  
"I know I know, just give me a second..."

Harry helps me up and steadies me. Sol jumps down and cleans his fur.

"You sure you can stand?" he asks me.  
"Yes Harry, I'll be fine just fine."

He snorts and wraps an arm around my waist, making me blush.

Estúpido, mono, magos...

* * *

Wow, I haven't updated this story in over a year. When I look back over the earlier chapters I can't help but cringe at the horrible writing. I have a feeling Chanda might be Mary-sueish but at this point I don't really care. I have an outline actually written out so you can expect that I will finish this story. It just may take awhile. You guys sure as heck know how bad of an updater I can be.

Aly


	14. Sueños Muertos

**Sueños Muertos**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I merely claim Chanda and other characters I make as well as plot ideas, etc.  
**Summary:** Chanda Duquore. Her name means fierce. Quite honestly, a paralyzed snail is fiercer than she. When her parents die, she moves in with her Grandmother. She's hoping for a fresh start and a happy life. But her new life encounters Harry Potter who finds this muggle will become the world to him. But with Voldemort breathing down Harry's back, that can't happen... right?

**Words to know:  
_Sueños Muertos_ - Dead Dreams  
_Si__ - Yes  
__Que_ - What  
_Lo siento_ - I'm sorry **

* * *

We slowly make our way downstairs, mostly because of me. In the main hallway, the paintings quietly whisper amongst themselves. Finally, we reach the kitchen, where it seems everyone, and I mean **everyone**, is standing or sitting around. They become quiet as we enter.

"How are you feeling Chanda?" the pink haired woman asks.  
"A lot better, thank you... I'm sorry about running out on you in the street back there..." I mutter the last part as Harry pulls out a chair for me.  
She chuckles and flicks a piece of her hair back, "You don't have to apologize for a thing honey: you're the hero of the night after all."  
"Oh..." I try to hide my face behind my hair because it's probably as red as a tomato.

Harry begins to talk to the Order about Hermione and finding her Partner. I should really pay attention but I'm getting sleepy.

"_Maybe you should tell Harry so you can go back upstairs and sleep?_"

And interrupt the meeting just because I'm sleepy, no thanks.

"_You are so stubborn._"

Si!

Sol sighs and curls up at my feet.

"ME?!"

I look up to see a red-haired boy with freckles smattered across his face freaking out.

"WHY ME?!" he shrieks again.

Everyone in the room winces.

"BECAUSE Ronald, it's the only way to find my Partner!" Hermione snaps angrily, "Do you think I'm going to enjoy kissing you?!"  
"Do you think I am?!"

"Why don't you both just," one redheaded boy says.

"Get it over with?" says another who looks exactly the same. Must be twins.  
"So that we can move on,"  
"So we can retain our hearing,"  
"Or what's left of it!" they say together.

"Bloody Hell," says weird-eye man, massaging his temples, "Are they always like this?" he turns to an older red-haired woman. Must be their mother.  
"Yes, the boys have been betting on when Ron would finally get the courage to ask our Hermione out. I think they said when he's forty he would."  
"Forty three to be exact," a red-haired girl says cheerily.

"Mum!" Ron hisses.  
"Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione whimpers.

I begin to chuckle. This is honestly the funniest thing I've seen in awhile, and I live with Rosie mind you.

"Just go out in the hallway already!" the pink-haired woman says, trying not to laugh.

"Fine!" Ron grabs Hermione's arm and begins to pull her towards the door.

"Wait! Chanda, come with me," she says, digging her heals into the ground.

Everyone groans.

"Que?"

What on earth does she want me for?

"You know what will happen, so please!" she begs.  
"But you'll know-"  
"Please!"

"Just do it Chana, before we all try and kill them both," one of the twins says.  
"Chanda," Harry and I both say quietly.  
"S'what the man said!" the other one grins toothily.

"Fine, I'll come," I say and stand up.

Harry leaps up to help but I glare at him, "Harry Potter I am not an invalid and I am perfectly capable of walking five feet."  
He opens his mouth to argue but I intensify my glare and begin to walk after the lovebirds.

Jos and Sol follow me out, chuckling to themselves the entire way. Once out in the hallway, I lean against the door. Who knew five feet would feel so long?

"So how do we do this?" Ron says gruffly.  
I crack open my eyes to see them both watching me.  
"You kiss. If you're her Partner, you'll know because something will happen," I say quietly.  
He nods his head and turns to Hermione.

He takes a deep breath and steps forward. They look each other in the eye for a moment. Ron puts his arms on her hips, startling her, and pulls her closer. They continue eye contact as he gently presses his lips to hers. They continue to kiss, Hermione putting her arms around his neck.

I frown and look at Sol who shakes his head.

I cough a little and they break apart, blushing and refusing to look at each other.

"Well...?" Hermione whispers, "Is Ron my Partner?"

I sigh and look at their hopeful faces, "...No, lo siento."

They're both visibly crushed. Hermione wraps her arms around herself and stares at the ground.

"I-I'm sorry Ron," she whispers.

I open my mouth to tell them it's not anyone's fault but Ron growls angrily.

"Sure, whatever, it's not like you even wanted me to be it anyways," he snarls.  
"That's not true Ron!"  
"Sod off!"  
"Ron!"

Hermione reaches out to touch him but he whorls around and sprints up the stairs. A couple tears escape her eyes. Jos begins to rub himself against her legs. I push off the door and gently pull her into a hug. She hiccups when we hear the front door slam shut and begins to cry.

Boys sure can be cruel, huh Sol?

"_Love is a strange thing my dear, it can change people for better or worse..._"

* * *

Ron ran down the street, not caring where he was going or what he would do next. He was completely and utterly crushed that he wasn't Hermione's Partner. He had observed the way Harry and Chanda acted towards one another and he was positive that the only reason Harry had bonded to the girl so much was because of the Partner and Medium bond they shared. They acted as if the other one was their entire world and he just wanted to have that with Hermione, was that too much to ask?

He slowed down and shoved his hands in his pockets, kicking a rock down the sidewalk. He sighed and continued meandering through the streets, his mind torturing him by replaying the kiss over and over again in his mind.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts, that he didn't notice a shadowy figure begin to tail him...

* * *

Draco Malfoy was having a rough night. He rubbed the Dark Mark on his arm and glared at it: bloody over-Lords. He sighed and continued his patrol through the dingy neighborhood, wondering if anything interesting would happen. He was supposed to be trying to find the Order's hideout but nobody had had any luck. He was just about to give up actually trying or try and find somewhere to go sleep when he spotted Ronald Weasley.

He grinned and began to follow him: maybe this night wasn't so crummy after all.

* * *

Hi there. This should have been out a long time ago. I'm a horrible updater, as you may know if you've stayed with me this long. I hope you guys like this chapter, it makes me smile.

Aly


End file.
